Les croyants
by LiviahEternal
Summary: Les 7 enfants qui avaient sauvé les Gardiens décident de toujours rester amis et de toujours croire aux Merveilles apportées par les 5 Gardiens. Suivez-les dans leurs aventures quotidiennes... et celles plus exceptionnelles avec l'aide d'une boule à neige. Et quand les adultes s'en mêlent, les Gardiens en sont pour une belle surprise!
1. Une nuit inoubliable

****Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fanfiction. Je vais essayer de continuer cette histoire au rythme minimum d'un chapitre par semaine. Etant maman de deux jeunes enfants, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de faire ce que je veux... snif... J'acceptent toutes les critiques, du moment qu'elles soient constructives.

Pour info, je vais traduire toutes les histoires que j'écrirai en anglais. Je le parle "assez" couramment pour, j'espère, faire plaisir aux lecteurs anglophones.

D'avance merci à ceux qui me liront et m'écriront.

Donc, comme il faut bien en passer par là: Rise of the guardians n'est pas de mon fait (heureux William Joyce!), les personnages sont la propriété de leurs auteurs et graphistes. Lorsqu'il y aura introduction de nouveaux personnages, je le signalerai.

**Une nuit inoubliable**

La neige dorée qui tombait délicatement sur le lac gelé fascinait Pippa. Les pouvoirs du Marchands de Sable étaient si extraordinaires et emplis de tant de fantaisie ! Toutefois, malgré l'immense joie qu'elle ressentait en son cœur, une certaine appréhension commençait à naître. Les Gardiens s'apprêtaient à décoller à bord du traineau magique du Père Noël, laissant Jamie et Jack se dire au revoir. Pippa ignorait depuis combien de temps son ami avait rencontré Jack Frost, le tout nouveau gardien, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : le lien qui les unissait était extrêmement fort. On aurait dit deux frères qui avaient du mal à se séparer sur le quai de la gare (elle se rappelait les larmes et les embrassades de son jeune cousin Jason lorsque son frère aîné Harry était parti en septembre dernier pour sa première année à la fac de Yale). Quand Jack rejoignit ses amis immortels, elle se décida à sourire et à leur faire ses adieux comme ses camarades autour d'elle.

Le traineau ne fut bientôt plus qu'un minuscule petit point à l'horizon, et elle entendait déjà Monty se plaindre du froid. « Tu exagères, tu as un manteau toi ! » grommela Choupette. Pippa entrevit derrière son amie Caleb et Claude qui essayaient de se rapprocher aussi discrètement que possible d'un des yetis pour semble-t-il se réchauffer grâce à sa fourrure. Le yeti se rendit compte de leur manège et se tourna si vite vers eux qu'ils glissèrent de surprise sur la glace et firent une pirouette peu esthétique avant de percuter Choupette puis Monty. Les œufs, elfes et yetis qui les entouraient se mirent tous à rire. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jamie qui riait en se tenant les côtes. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter après tout…

Les râles de Claude, à moitié écrasé par les enfants empilés au-dessus de lui, furent entendus par deux yetis qui l'extirpèrent en un clin d'œil de sa malheureuse position. Sophie trouva cela fort amusant et tendit les bras vers un yeti brun aux moustaches grises. Le yeti cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la demande. Pippa s'avança vers lui et chuchota « Je crois qu'elle voudrait elle aussi être porté ». Le yeti cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, se tourna vers la fillette blonde qui lui agrippait la jambe droite et d'un geste vif la souleva de terre.

« Sophie, vole ! » s'écria-t-elle, à l'horizontale au-dessus de la tête de son porteur, son timbre de voix si plein de joie et d'émerveillement que tous ne purent que regarder la scène. Pippa observa les visages des autres yetis. Ils semblaient si heureux de voir que des enfants avaient le désir de jouer avec eux. L'un d'eux, celui là-même qui avait surpris les jumeaux, grommela quelque chose dans leur langage étrange. Les autres répondirent en râlant. Les yetis firent signe aux enfants de les suivre. A contre-cœur ils marchèrent en direction de la maison de Jamie, la plus proche du lac. Arrivés devant la barrière en bois entourant la demeure des Bennett, celui qui était apparemment le chef des abominables hommes des neiges (pas si abominables que ça selon Pippa) sortit un globe en verre qu'il jeta plus loin. Un portail magique s'ouvrit alors et les œufs de pierre, ceux plus petits en chocolat et les elfes commencèrent à y entrer. Jamie et Monty s'exclamèrent en même temps : « Vous partez déjà ? ». Les yetis hochèrent la tête et vinrent saluer les enfants. Sophie fut déposée près de son frère. La tristesse que Pippa avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant repris place dans son cœur. Le dernier yeti s'apprêtait à franchir le portail iridescent quand il se tourna soudain vers eux et lança à Jamie quelque chose. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol et quand il regarda ce qu'il tenait dans la main, le portail se refermant subitement derrière le dernier voyageur, il ne put retenir un cri de surprise : « Une boule à neige ! » Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui.

« Non ? Sérieux ? Il t'en a donné un ? » s'écria Caleb. « Tu crois qu'on peut l'utiliser pour aller les voir ? » demanda Monty. « Tu sais comment l'utiliser ? » s'inquiéta Choupette. « Je crois que nous devrions attendre un moment plus propice, annonça Pippa. Ils viennent tout juste de partir, il fait nuit, on est en pyjamas tous mouillés par la neige, et perso je tombe de sommeil. Maintenant que c'est plus calme, je crois que je pourrais m'endormir sur le trottoir tellement je suis fatiguée… » Un bâillement ponctua sa dernière phrase. Elle se demanda si le Marchand de Sable n'y était pas pour quelque chose… Ses amis se jetèrent des regards en coin. Jamie, lui, soutint son regard une dizaine de secondes puis acquiesça. « Rendez-vous demain matin à 10h près du lac. Comme c'est un jour férié, on va pouvoir discuter entre nous de tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ce sera mieux si on est bien réveillés. »

Sophie, qui n'avait plus de yeti-porteur personnel, s'était déjà accroupie sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée et fermaient les paupières en serrant dans ses mains l'œuf qui avait décidé de rester avec elle. Choupette donna une claque sur le dos de Jamie, qui ne sut par quel miracle il avait réussi à rester debout, et s'éloigna en leur disant un « A demain ! » joyeux. Monty, Claude et Caleb partirent d'un pas lent en chuchotant et bougeant les bras dans toutes les directions. « Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'en discuter dès maintenant… » gloussa Pippa. « Bah, rien d'étonnant de leur part ! » rappela Jamie. « Bon, je dois mettre Sophie au lit. On se voit demain alors ? » « Oui mais… » Pippa rougit soudain et commença à tirer sur ses mains, l'air gêné.

« Tu vas bien ? » « Euh, non. En fait, quand je suis sortie de chez moi pour vous rejoindre, j'ai… comment dire… j'ai fermé la porte, en laissant les clefs à l'intérieur. Et elle ne peut s'ouvrir depuis l'extérieur que si tu as les clefs ! Je suis coincé dehors ! Et si je sonne pour que mon frère m'ouvre, je vais devoir lui donner une explication valide. Mes parents sont absents pour le week-end, il va leur téléphoner et ils vont me demander ce que je faisais dehors à une heure pareille, et je vais être punie et je ne pourrais plus sortir de chez moi pendant au moins deux semaines, et alors je ne pourrais pas être là demain matin pour notre réunion, et ça c'est pas possible, et… et… » Si Pippa avait commencé sa tirade en bégayant, elle avait terminé si vite et en sanglotant que Jamie eu du mal à suivre ses paroles. « Tu veux dormir chez moi ? On appellera tes parents et ton frère demain matin très tôt. On trouvera bien quelque chose à leur dire… Ne pleure pas, je ne sais pas comment on console les gens qui pleurent (surtout les filles, pensa-t-il) ! »

Pippa arrêta aussi sec de sangloter. Elle sourit timidement et s'avança vers Sophie. « Je vais t'aider à la porter.» « Merci, je vais ouvrir la porte en premier. On ne doit pas faire de bruit, sinon ce seront mes parents qui … enfin, tu as compris. » Pippa fit oui de la tête et tous deux transportèrent tant bien que mal Sophie jusque dans son lit. Pippa s'écroula sur le lit de Jamie et s'endormit aussitôt. Quand Jamie revint des toilettes, il n'eut pas le cœur à la réveiller et se contenta de son sac de couchage posé sur son tapis. Tout comme son amie, il s'endormit paisiblement dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Loin d'eux, Sandy contemplait mentalement son travail d'un air satisfait. Les premiers croyants de Jack faisaient tous de beaux rêves.


	2. Un réveil en fanfare

**A tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre mon histoire (et même de la mettre en favori!): MERCI!**

**Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt... Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de moments au calme pour pouvoir écrire. Je ne vais pas me mettre à écrire en plein milieu de la nuit tous les jours mais là, je ne pouvais plus attendre. j'ai trop d'idées dans ma tête pour de futurs chapitres et j'ai du mal à avancer dans les quatre premiers chapitres qui mettent l'histoire en place. en plus, il faut que je traduise. Las, mes lecteurs anglophones devront attendre plus longtemps que vous. je vais finir d'écrire les chapitres 3 et 4 avant de tout traduire en une fois.**

**Bonne lecture, et laissez vos commentaires, ça me motive!**

**Disclaimer: Non, je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Guardians of childhood... Juste de mes OC.**

**Un réveil en fanfare**

Il était 6h30 du matin lorsque Rachel Bennett, la seule lève-tôt de la famille depuis trois générations, entrebâilla la porte de la chambre de son fils pour voir si, encore une fois, il n'avait pas fait tomber couverture et drap sur le sol. Elle retint un cri de surprise quand elle aperçu dans la pénombre une silhouette au dessus du couvre-lit **et** au pied du lit un sac de couchage. Elle s'avança silencieusement, se pencha près du visage de la personne qui dormait par terre et reconnu son fils. « Si Jamie dort là, qui est sur son lit ? » pensa-t-elle.

En s'approchant, elle devina les traits de Philippa Carren, une des camarades de classe de Jamie. « Je suis pourtant sûre qu'elle n'était pas là quand je suis allée me coucher… » Voyant la fillette frissonner, Rachel rapporta au plus vite une couverture qu'elle déposa délicatement sur son corps. Pippa était une fille intelligente et plutôt réservée. Si elle était venue en pleine nuit voir Jamie, c'est que quelque chose de suffisamment grave avait dû se produire.

Estimant que les enfants avaient plus besoin de repos que de questions, pour le moment, elle referma la porte et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle aurait des explications le moment venu. En attendant, elle allait préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner. Si le cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac, une maxime que la mère de Rachel répétait à envie, faire parler des gamins étaient aussi plus facile avec des mets sucrés sous le nez…

* * *

Une odeur de pancakes et de chocolat réveilla Pippa. Elle se dit qu'elle devait probablement rêver car jamais son frère n'aurait l'idée d'en préparer pour le petit-déjeuner ! Et puis soudain, elle se rappela. Elle n'était pas chez elle, mais chez Jamie ! Elle sauta du lit si brusquement que la couverture qui recouvrait son corps s'emmêla autour de ses jambes et la déséquilibra.

« Oumpf ! » Elle était tombé sur quelque chose de mou et… qui bougeait ! « Pippa ? Pourquoi tu m'écrases ? » Quand elle releva les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Jamie. De surprise, elle voulut se mettre debout mais la couverture bleue et rouge (Spiderman ?) la retenait prisonnière et elle retomba lourdement sur son ami.

Leurs cris, douleur et embarras mélangés, avaient attirés les autres occupants de la maison. Le premier à entrer, ou plutôt la première, fut Abby le lévrier de Jamie. Elle s'appliqua à dire bonjour à son maître en lui bavant allègrement sur le visage. Pippa ne fut pas en reste non plus. « Abby, couchée ! » annonça une voix que Pippa reconnue aussitôt comme étant celle de Mme Bennett. « Sophie est déjà dans la cuisine. Si vous voulez manger c'est maintenant, elle semble décider à dévorer tous les pancakes que j'ai cuisinés ce matin. Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu as dormi dans la chambre de Jamie, Philippa ? Parce que je suis sûre que tu n'étais pas là lorsque j'ai dit bonne nuit à mon fils… » Pippa sentit ses joues rougirent sous le regard scrutateur de la mère de Jamie. « Ne t'inquiète pas ! » déclara en souriant Mme Bennett. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire la morale. Je veux juste connaitre la vérité… et si tu as des problèmes avec ta famille, sache que nous serons toujours là pour t'accueillir à chaque fois que tu en éprouveras le besoin. »

Jamie et Pippa se regardèrent. Si Jamie était mortifié que sa mère imagine que Pippa était venue pleurer chez lui, Pippa elle était sous le choc. Ses parents avaient beau montrer à tous une façade de bonheur conjugal banal, leurs relations avec leurs enfants relevaient plus d'un froid désintérêt pour leur fille et d'un aveuglement stupide pour les habitudes grotesques de leur aîné. Mme Bennett était dans l'esprit de Pippa une mère courageuse et dévouée à ses enfants. Son mari travaillait à la maintenance des voies de chemin de fer et s'absentait donc souvent. Elle restait seule plusieurs jours à alterner entre s'occuper de Jamie et Sophie (et Abby !), et travailler à l'hôpital de la ville voisine. Etre infirmière en chef du service pédiatrique n'était pas de tout repos. Savoir que cette femme qu'elle considérait comme un modèle l'autorisait à venir se réfugier chez elle si elle en avait besoin… « Merci Madame. Je… C'est très gentil. Je… Enfin, nous en parlerons dans la cuisine ? » demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

« Bien sûr ! Venez vous restaurer tous les deux. » indiqua Mme Bennett en sortant de la chambre. « Au moment où elle disparaissait de son champ de vision, elle se retourna et avec un sourire en coin déclara : « Mais Mme Bennett, c'est ma belle-mère. Appelle-moi Rachel ! Je t'appellerai alors peut-être Pippa… »

Trop étonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit, ce fut la voix de Jamie qui la tira de ses pensées. « Mmm… tu n'es pas vraiment lourde, mais bon, j'ai vraiment faim et si tu ne bouges pas, je ne peux pas me lever… ». Pippa s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient à peu de chose près dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Elle piqua de nouveau un fard et se dépêcha de se relever. « Désolée » murmura-t-elle. « Pas grave… » fut la réponse tout aussi faible de Jamie.

Il posa une question si doucement que Pippa eut du mal à entendre. « On dit quoi à mes parents ? Toute la vérité ? Ils m'ont appris à ne pas mentir mais là… je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils veuillent nous croire ! » Jamie était inquiet. C'était un garçon honnête, le plus honnête que Pippa ait rencontré. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait des problèmes. Et elle refusait qu'on puisse les traiter de menteurs tous les deux. Ce qu'ils avaient vécus tous ensemble avec les Gardiens était bien trop vif dans sa mémoire pour qu'elle puisse inventer une histoire.

« Je dois d'abord téléphoner à mes parents. » Décida-t-elle. « Il est 8h30, et même si cet… idiot… qui est mon frère ne se lève pas avant 11h les jours fériés, je ne peux pas risquer qu'ils disent à ma mère que je n'étais pas à la maison cette nuit. Du moins, avant que moi je ne lui explique ! »

« Bien, on va demander à ma mère qi tu peux contacter tes parents. Après on essayera de leur parler de… ce qui nous est arrivé hier soir. » Jamie avait un air résolu. Pippa se surpris à penser qu'il était adorable quand il était aussi sérieux. Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir eu cette idée. « Focus Pippa, focus… » Elle avait dû marmonner à haute voix car Jamie la regarda soudain d'un air intrigué. « Euh, bon, je file aux toilettes et après on descend pour le p'tit-déj ! » Et elle partit en courant.

En arrivant dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, Jamie et Pippa virent que Sophie avait terminé de manger. Elle sautillait devant la télé et chantait le générique d'un dessin animé. Quand elle les vit, elle poussa un grand cri et se rua sur eux. « Jamie ! Pippa ! Œuf ! œuf ! » Et effectivement, dans sa main gauche elle tenait le petit œuf donné par Bunny la veille.

« Est-ce l'un de vous qui avez donné un œuf de Pâques à Sophie ? Je croyais que personne n'en avais trouvé hier ? » demanda sa mère en remplissant deux bols de chocolat chaud. Elle les déposa sur la table. « Et bien ? Cet œuf n'est pas venu là tout seul en marchant, mmm ? »

Pippa sursauta à l'hypothèse de Mme Ben- non, de Rachel. Jamie lui, répondit étonné : « Comment tu as su que c'est un œuf qui vient de chez le Lapin de Pâques ? et qu'il pouvait marcher ? » Pippa cru qu'elle venait de se faire un torticolis tellement elle avait tourné sa tête vite. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes. Honnête, adorable et totalement crédule ! Jamie Bennett ne lui faciliterait donc pas la tâche…

« Jamie ! Des œufs qui marchent, en voilà une idée amusante ! Tu as lu ça dans quel livre ? Regarde-le bien Pippa, mon fils est si concentré sur les fables, mythes et autres légendes, qu'il invente maintenant des œufs baladeurs. Il finira écrivain pour enfants à ce rythme là… Ce qui d'ailleurs ne serait pas si mal. Il faut bien des rêveurs et des gens au cœur pur dans ce monde de fous. » Si Pippa déglutit difficilement à cette réponse, Jamie était extatique ! Sa mère venait de lui faire un magnifique compliment tout en lui donnant une idée gé-ni-ale !

« Rachel, puis-je utiliser votre téléphone pour appeler mes parents ? Ils sont en week-end à Atlantic City et m'ont fait promettre de leur dire si quelque chose arrivait. Et, comme hier soir j'ai oublié mes clefs chez moi lorsque je suis… euh… sortie. Et, Dylan, mon frère, ne se réveille pas très tôt, et s'est couché à 20h. Il n'aurait pas été content que je le dérange et m'aurait posé des questions et… euh, c'est tout. » Si Rachel Bennett se doutait que Pippa ne disait pas tout, elle n'en laissa rien paraitre et lui tendit le combiné. « Ne fais pas long, les pancakes refroidissent. Tu me passeras ta mère, je vais la rassurer. Après tout, une pyjama party surprise, ça ne se refuse pas ! » dit-elle en clignant de l'œil.

Rétrospectivement, ce fut certainement à cet instant que Philippa Carren eut la certitude que Rachel Bennett avait de grandes chances de croire en l'épique bataille perdue par le Roi des Cauchemars et gagnée par les Gardiens de l'enfance avec l'aide de 7 enfants rêveurs.


	3. Rachel Bennett prend les choses en mains

**Pfou, deux chapitres en deux jours. Bientôt la fin de cette mise en situation... plus qu'un chapitre et les aventures vont commencer!**

**Je ne suis toutjours pas proprio de Rise of the Guardians...**

**Rachel Bennett prend les choses en main**

La conversation avec ses parents fut si rapide et si magistralement maitrisée par Rachel, que Pippa se retrouve vite face à son questionnaire doux mais précis. Jamie n'était pas en reste. Rachel alternait entre un savant dosage de « je suis là pour que vous me donniez des réponses, maintenant ! » et « j'ai toute confiance en vous, prenez votre temps pour m'expliquer ». Pippa savait que Rachel avait flairé un « problème » (de son point de vue d'adulte) et que l'infirmière ne lâcherait pas prise avant d'avoir tout compris. Pendant ce temps, les minutes filaient et l'heure du rendez-vous approchait…

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que tous les trois, plus vos autres copains, vous avez rencontré le Père Noël, le Lapin de Pâques, le Marchand de sable, la fée qui récolte les dents et Jack Frost ? Et qu'ils travaillent avec des elfes, des yetis et des œufs de pierre géants ? Que Jack Frost a fait volé mon fils dans toute la ville pour vous réveiller, et que c'est pour ça que tu es enfermée dehors ? » résuma Rachel. Son visage reflétait l'incrédulité mais aussi l'intérêt. « Et ils ont choisi Burgess pour affronter Pitch, le…roi des cauchemars ? Jamie, tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination. Mais tu sais aussi que mentir n'est pas la solution… donc je suis plus ou moins obligée de vous croire tous les deux… Enfin, tous les trois. » temporisa-t-elle en voyant sa fille qui parlait à un œuf en chocolat si minutieusement décoré qu'il ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre de son fils.

Pippa et Jamie n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Rachel reprit la parole. « Néanmoins, j'ai besoin de preuves. Vous m'avez dit que l'armée des cauchemars avait brisé une grande partie des fenêtres du centre-ville ? Je vais me connecter au site de la mairie. Depuis janvier ils mettent en ligne tous les évènements qui se passent dans la région. Si des dégradations aussi importantes ont eu lieu, ce sera indiqué ! Et là, j'accepterai d'en écouter d'avantage… »

Tout en parlant, elle était allée chercher son ordinateur portable. Pippa en était certaine, s'ils présentaient à Rachel une preuve que la folle nuit d'hier s'était bien déroulée comme ils l'avaient raconté, elle les croirait ! Et avoir un adulte de leur côté serait un plus indéniable. Jack Frost serait surement ravi d'avoir quelqu'un comme Rachel qui soit capable de le voir. L'idée était assez enivrante, et à voir le visage rayonnant de Jamie à côté d'elle, il devait s'imaginer la même chose.

« Rachel, regardez aussi si du verglas est apparut cette nuit au milieu de la rue. Comme une grande piste de luge… » Rachel haussa un sourcil et recommença à taper sur le clavier. « Voyons… ah, j'y suis. Oh ! Et bien, quels dégâts !» Pippa se précipita avec Jamie derrière Rachel. Sur la page d'accueil de , apparaissait en grand l'information suivante : _Importants actes de vandalisme dans la grande rue. _ Puis un peu plus bas : _Le climat se détraque. La glace aurait-elle une vie propre ? Une piste géante de luge s'est formée dans la nuit_ ! ou encore _La chasse aux œufs de Pâques n'a rien donnée. Nombreuses déconvenues parmi les enfants de notre belle ville._

« Tu vois maman, il y a bien eu une bataille, ici à Burgess. Mais comme les adultes ne croient plus en la magie, ils n'ont pas pu voir ou entendre quoi que ce soit… » Jamie se mordait la lèvre inférieur, les yeux brillants de joie. Pippa retenait son souffle. Qu'allait choisir Mme Bennett maintenant ?

La voix de cette dernière la libéra de l'anxieuse attente quand elle annonça : « Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas tes amis à déjeuner chez nous aujourd'hui, Jamie ? Vous serez plus confortables dans le salon pour discuter qu'au bord de l'étang. »

« Déjeuner ? les copains ? » balbutia son ami. « Oui, téléphone-leur et change donc votre point de rendez-vous… Pendant ce temps-là, je vais voir avec Pippa si je peux trouver des habits pour elle parmi les vêtements que j'ai récupérés pour les jeunes malades de mon service. » répondit avec un large sourire Rachel. Elle continua en prenant Pippa par la main : « Viens, tu ne veux pas rester en pyjama toute la journée ! Dès qu'on aura trouvé les vêtements adéquats, tu prendras une bonne douche chaude et tu pourras t'habiller. Jamie ira prendre la sienne après. Je m'occuperai de Sophie quand vos amis arriveront. »

Pippa se laissa entraîner à l'étage, jettant un regard en arrière à Jamie qui tenait le téléphone que sa mère lui avait lancé dans une main, trop sonné par son attitude pour lui répondre. Sans un mot, Pippa entra à la suite de Rachel dans une spacieuse chambre qui semblait être la sienne. A part un grand lit et une immense penderie qui prenait tout un mur, la pièce ne contenait qu'un autre meuble. Une table de chevet sur laquelle reposaient deux photos : les parents de Jamie le jour de leur mariage dans l'une, et Jamie (plus jeune) tenant avec précaution un bébé, vraisemblablement Sophie, sur la deuxième. Rachel se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce où étaient entassés plusieurs sacs en plastiques.

« Ian et moi nous allons repeindre notre chambre cette semaine. Comme elle est presque vide, j'ai proposé d'entreposer les sacs jusqu'à demain. Nous avons organisé une collecte de vêtements avec mes collègues, tu vois. Les enfants qui doivent rester dans mon service n'ont pas toujours assez de change. Le sang, l'urine, le vomi… tout cela tâche les vêtements. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser toute une journée avec un pantalon souillé ou un t-shirt qui ne sent pas bon. Parfois les parents laissent quelques affaires propres en remerciements. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Alors… on a pris la décision il y a deux semaines de demander à nos voisins, à nos amis et aux membres de nos familles de nous donner des habits, un peu usagés, mais portables pour nos petits malades. Tu sais, nous avons des enfants de quelques mois comme des adolescents de 17 ans ! Mme Patson m'a apporté un sac rempli d'affaires de sa fille unique Janet… tu sais, celle qui est allée étudier en Floride la biologie marine… je suis persuadée qu'il doit y avoir un pantalon et un t-shirt qui seront à ta taille. Ah, c'est celui-là ! » Rachel leva fièrement un gros sac (un sac poubelle d'au moins 50L !) au-dessus de la pile. Elle fit signe à Pippa de venir l'aider à chercher. Cinq minutes plus tard, Pippa avait découvert un pantalon violet en velours, un t-shirt à manche longue vert anis et un pull mauve et blanc cassé TRES douillet, fait main par Mme Patson assurément, le tout à sa taille. Bon, le pull lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses et elle devrait retrousser les manches, mais c'était déjà plus qu'elle n'aurait espérer.

« Tss… Mme Patson garde beaucoup trop de bazar chez elle ! Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait gardé toutes les affaires de sa fille, depuis que Janet était bébé ! Elle a au moins une cinquantaine de cartons dans son garage remplis de vêtements. Et encore une vingtaine d'autres contenant des jouets et autres objets. Je dois aller l'aider à trier tout ça la semaine prochaine… je voulais enrôler Jamie. Toi et tes amis vous voudrez peut-être aussi venir ? Si je me tais sur votre escapade nocturne, vous pourrez bien faire ça en échange, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda sournoisement Rachel. « Oh ! Elle nous tient ! On ne pourra jamais refuser ! » pensa Pippa.

« Euh, il faudra qu'on en discute ensemble tout à l'heure… » répondit-elle. « Bien sûr ! Allez file dans la salle de bain ! Il est déjà 9h20 ! » Pippa se précipita sous la douche. Elle n'avait aucune envie que les autres la voit avec sa tête du matin : ses cheveux roux en bataille et emmêlés, et le teint crayeux par le manque de sommeil… Elle se lavait les cheveux quand une pensée horrible la frappa d'un coup. Jamie l'avait vu comme ça ! Elle sentait que sa journée était loin d'être finie question honte et embarras…

Le sourire en coin qui s'étirait sur le visage de la mère de Jamie ne la quitta pas jusqu'à l'arrivée de Monroe « Monty » Trendfield, le premier des amis de Jamie à sonner à la porte. Elle avait toujours adoré les aventures et les histoires surprenantes. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer une chance pareille de découvrir tout un monde inconnu ! Et puis, les camarades de son fils étaient tous de gentils enfants, certes pouvant être malicieux par moment, mais toujours respectueux. Leur enseigner à aider leurs prochains, présentement Mme Patson, ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique dans le futur. Rachel Bennett était sûre d'une chose en ce Lundi de Pâques : l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.


	4. Avant 'L'Heure du Conte'

Je remercie Mikipeach et Anima-Celesta pour leurs commentaires. Vous êtes les premières francophones à me donner votre avis sur mon histoire. Je n'ai même pas osé la faire lire à mon mari… Il n'a pas vu le film, et en plus ce n'est pas un grand lecteur de romans. Pour l'instant, c'est mon jardin secret. J'attends d'avoir une vingtaine de « review » (entre le français et l'anglais) pour lui montrer mon nouveau 'bébé'. Promis, je vous raconterai sa réaction…

Rhaaa ! Pour le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas relu mon document quand je l'ai importé sur Fanfiction ! Désolée mais je n'avais pas vu que le nom du site de la mairie de Burgess avait disparu. C'est : Burgess-cityinfo . com Je le donne parce qu'il reviendra dans certains chapitres. -)

Je suis en train de déterminer quels évolutions je vais faire prendre à mes OC. Tous ceux que j'ai cités jusqu'à présent auront un rôle auprès des enfants (au moins une fois). Mais le personnage que je vais m'éclater à écrire n'est pas encore arrivé… en fait, il n'est pas encore aux USA ! Pour vous faire patienter/languir : les Bennett + les enfants seront accros à ses préparations culinaires. Et Jamie va soutenir pendant une bonne semaine que c'est quelqu'un qui a des pouvoirs magiques.

Aller… dernier chapitre pour poser les bases.A partir du prochain, les aventures commencent !

**Comme d'habitude : merci William Joyce pour le monde des Gardiens de l'enfance.**

* * *

**Avant « l'Heure du Conte ».**

Lorsque Pippa écarta le rideau de douche, elle remarqua une serviette propre déposée sur le coffre à linge. Elle était accompagnée d'un petit mot sur un post-it, d'une brosse à dent neuve et de deux barrettes à cheveux vertes. Décidemment Rachel Bennett était pleine de ressources.

Après s'être séchée, habillée, lavée les dents (elle allait éblouir la Fée des dents la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient !) et enfin brossée ses cheveux rebelles, Pippa lut la note. Ce qu'elle y lu faillit la faire sangloter. « Pippa, laisse cette brosse à dent dans le verre avec celles de la famille. Ainsi tu sauras que tu auras toujours un lieu où te réfugier si besoin. Avec tout mon amour, Rachel.»

Attrapant un mouchoir et séchant ses larmes, Pippa sortit de la salle de bain. Elle allait descendre l'escalier quand elle reconnu la voix de M. Bennett résonner depuis l'entrée. « Non mais tu y crois toi ? Pas un mais six arbres brisés ! Même les jours de repos je dois bosser… rha ! »

« Comment Mark et toi avez-vous pu les retirer tous seuls des voies aussi vite? Vous n'aviez pris qu'une seule tronçonneuse ! » demanda son épouse. Pippa venait de rentrer dans la cuisine quand M. Bennett répondit d'un ton légèrement agacé : « Mark est allé chercher du renfort. John Leveaux et ses deux fils sont venus avec leur matériel. Sans eux, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions pu libérer les rails avant le passage du train de 11h14… ils ont transporté les troncs et les branches chez eux. Will va venir après-demain avec le camion nous livrer ce qu'ils auront débité. J'aurais au moins récolté quelque chose de positif de ce réveil aux aurores ! »

Rachel paru vexée quand elle lui répliquât : « Aux aurores ! Mark t'a appelé à 6h50 ! Il aurait dû le faire à 3h du matin. Là, tu aurais pu ronchonner. Ah, les hommes ! » En voyant Pippa, elle continua : « Ah ! Tu es là. Vient m'aider avec ces pommes de terre. Je vous fais des frites « maison » pour ce midi. J'espère que vous aimez les hamburgers, parce que c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de cuisiner. » Le clin d'œil qui suivit fit glousser Pippa.

« Uh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez nous Philippa ? » Ian se tenait contre le comptoir de la cuisine l'air éberlué. Le regard noir que lui lança sa tendre moitié lui fit prendre conscience de son, disons, impolitesse. « Non pas que tu ne sois pas la bienvenue… juste, euh… C'est le Lundi de Pâques, tu devrais être avec ta famille, non ? » Pippa vit Rachel lever les yeux au ciel. « M. Les Pieds dans le Plat, voilà comment on devrait t'appeler. Pippa et tous les autres amis de Jamie sont invités à déjeuner, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs. Le rendez-vous a été fixé à 10h. » Elle regarda ensuite la jeune fille : « Au fait, tu as dit à Jamie que la salle de bain est libre ? »

Voyant Pippa secouer la tête et mordre sa lèvre inférieur dans un signe universel d'embarras, elle hurla (oui, oui, hurla) : « James Howard Bennett, si vous ne voulez pas accueillir vos amis en pyjama, je vous conseille de filer sous la douche. Il est 9h45 ! » On entendit un cri, des bruits de pas en mode course et une porte qui claque, puis un grognement, la porte qui se rouvre, une autre course - « Il a oublié ses affaires dans sa chambre… encore une fois… » grogna Rachel – la porte de la salle se refermer puis plus rien.

Mme Bennett se retourna vers son époux : « Où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui. Puisque tu es parti comme une tornade tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire qu'elle avait dormi ici. Ses parents sont en une énième lune de miel à Atlantic City –je les ai eu au téléphone il y a une heure- et elle s'est retrouvé enfermée dehors sans la clef hier soir quand elle a suivi Jamie et Jack Frost pour… »

Son mari la coupa net : « Jack Frost ? Le personnage dans les légendes ? Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? » Fronçant les sourcils et baissant dangereusement le volume de sa voix, Rachel continua comme si de rien n'était. « … pour aider les Gardiens à défendre les enfants du complot ourdi par le Croque-mitaine. Chéri, interrompt-moi encore une fois et tu peux dire adieu à ton assiette de burger/frites ce midi. » Pippa avait l'impression de suivre un match de tennis, ou de boxe, enfin une compétition sportive… Rachel et Ian se jaugeaient du regard. Le premier à craquer fut Ian : « Tu me ferais jeûner alors qu'une bande de gamins mangeraient tes frites et tes burgers ? » Rachel hocha la tête, un éclair diabolique passant dans ses yeux. « Gloups ! Bon d'accord, je me tais. Je te laisse parler. Tiens, je vais même éplucher avec vous… »

Son épouse allait reprendre son explication quand Sophie, suivie de Abby sur ses talons, descendit les marches et se jetta dans les bras de son père. « Papa ! Œuf ! œuf ! regarde ! » Elle brandissait si près du visage de son père l'œuf magique qu'il du loucher pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui tendait. « Ah oui, c'est vrai, soupira sa mère. Il semble que ta fille puisse faire une fixation dans les prochaines semaines sur le Lapin de Pâques. Tu comprendras quand les copains de Jamie seront là. »

Ian ne répondit pas. Il fixait l'oeuf avec des yeux écarquillés. « J'en ai trouvé un comme ça, de la même couleur, lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier parce qu'il était près des ruches du voisin. Et jamais mes parents, ou les voisins, ne l'auraient caché là : trop dangereux. Il était comme abandonné dans ce champ… » Il y eut un silence, rompu par les jappements de Abby qui courut vers la porte.

« Ah, ça doit être Monroe. Toujours en avance celui-là. » s'exclama Mme Bennett tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Pippa déposa l'épluche-légume sur la table, s'essuya les mains au torchon abandonné sur une chaise et se glissa derrière Rachel. Elle voulait voir la tête de Monty sous le regard flamboyant de Rachel Bennett. Impossible de rater ça !

« Bonjour Madame, Jamie m'a dit que nous devions nous retrouver chez lui. Je, euh… Vous pouvez lui dire que je suis là ? » bredouilla le blondinet. Il déglutit bruyamment en voyant que l'adulte en face de lui le fixait curieusement. « Jamie se lave. Il va bientôt être prêt. Je t'en prie, entre ! Après votre escapade de cette nuit, il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid… Les Gardiens ne le souhaitent surement pas. » Monroe s'étouffa à ces paroles. Pippa éclata de rire. Exactement la réaction qu'elle espérait !

« Pippa ? Tu es déjà là ? » s'étonna Monty. Elle allait s'expliquer, mais Rachel fut plus rapide : « Je crois qu'il serait bon d'attendre les autres. Inutile de recommencer plusieurs fois, tu ne penses pas ? Allez, zou ! Filez au salon. Ian va m'aider à préparer le repas, tu peux rester avec Monroe, Pippa. » Les enfants ne se firent pas prier, et dès que Monty eut accrocher son manteau dans la penderie, ils gagnèrent le canapé –très confortable- des Bennett. Ils étaient tout juste installés de chaque côté de Sophie lorsque Jamie les rejoignit.

« J'ai entendu la sonnette, et j'étais sûr que c'était toi ! Bien dormi ? Parce que nous, on s'est écroulé de sommeil dans ma chambre d'un coup, pas vrai Pippa ? » Une seconde de silence reçut son commentaire, puis deux, trois… Monty avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait alternativement Jamie et Pippa. Cette dernière aurait pu passer pour une tomate. _Et allez, ça continue ! Je crois que je vais pouvoir appeler cette journée 'La honte totale' dans mon journal intime, _se dit Pippa. « Arrête de faire cette tête, tu vas gober des mouches ! » Monty la referma d'un coup. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler quinze fois de la même chose, alors tu devras attendre que la réunion commence pour comprendre. Entre temps, pas un mot, pas un regard ! A 9 ans, tu ne devrais même pas te faire des idées pareilles ! Et toi… (elle se mit debout et toisa Jamie), réfléchit avant de parler, s'il te plait ! La situation est déjà assez embêtante pour moi, sans que tu en rajoutes une couche. » Sa déclaration sembla plus perturber Jamie que le faire culpabiliser. « Je n'ai pas tout saisi. Pourquoi tu es fâchée ? » Monty et Pippa levèrent les yeux au ciel, au même moment, et se rassirent.

« A part les livres sur la mythologie et les énigmes paranormales, tu lis aussi des romans ? » susurra une voix dans le cou de Jamie, ce qui le fit bondir. « Claude ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Mais ! On ne vous a pas entendu sonner ? » Les Jumeaux et Choupette se tenaient derrière lui, et s'esclaffaient de la frayeur de leur ami.

« Ton père sortait une poubelle lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Nous n'avons pas eu à sonner. » expliqua Choupette. Habillée d'un t-shirt décoré d'une licorne, d'une jupe à froufrous et de ses habituelles bottes noires, elle arborait un grand sourire. Elle s'assit à côté de Pippa et de Sophie, puis continua : « Pourquoi tu nous a demandé de venir ici pour discuter ? Et surtout pourquoi ta mère nous invite à déjeuner ? Non pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir mais c'est plutôt soudain… Tu as eu des ennuis hier soir en rentrant ? »

Claude et Caleb s'étaient appropriés les fauteuils près de la cheminée et hochaient la tête aux questions de Choupette. Tous, sauf Pippa, regardaient Jamie avec curiosité. « Et bien, il faut que je vous dise… Ma mère est au courant. De tout, enfin, presque tout… » « QUOI ? » s'écrièrent Monty, Caleb et Choupette. Claude lui était tombé de son fauteuil de surprise.

« Et ce que j'ai entendu m'a beaucoup intéressé. Donc j'ai forcé Jamie à vous faire venir ici. » Rachel Bennett venait d'apparaitre derrière son fils, comme un lutin à ressort qui sortirait d'une boite. La main de sa mère sur son épaule, Jamie n'en menait pas large. Ses amis éprouvaient brusquement de la sympathie pour lui. « Ian chéri, viens nous rejoindre dans le salon. 'L'Heure du Conte' va commencer ! »

_L'Heure du Conte ? Elle ne pouvait pas mieux choisir le nom de cette réunion… _pensa Pippa.


	5. Réflexions d'un homme amoureux

**Il a neigé hier soir et cette nuit sur Paris... Jack Frost serait-il en train de faire visiter ma ville adorée à Tooth? HiHi...**

**Bon, je n'ai pas pu résister à vous donner le point de vue du père de Jamie sur l'attitude de son épouse en ce matin si spécial... Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'essaye d'adapter mon écriture selon la personnalité et l'âge de la personne dont je suis le point de vue. Ian Bennett a une façon de voir le monde très personnelle. Son esprit suit un chemin que seul lui (et son épouse) arrive à comprendre.**

**Allez, c'est parti pour le petit intermède.**

**Réflexions d'un homme amoureux**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire de Ian Bennett, c'est qu'il avait un cœur en or, des pieds qui se prenaient souvent dans le tapis, et un esprit curieux qui pouvait vagabonder à la poursuite d'un papillon, comme d'une chanson de Barbara Streisand. Monsieur « les Pieds dans le Plat » était une vraie fleur bleue. Les romans d'aventures de son enfance ne l'intéressaient que si les personnages vivaient à la fin heureux avec l'élu(e) de leur cœur. Et puisqu'il avait épousé la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée, son côté romantique et amoureux transi avait des occasions à foison de s'exprimer. Sa femme pouvait se transformer en tigresse, son amour à lui ne vacillait pas.

Avec les années, il avait appris à décrypter son comportement : si elle souriait de telle manière c'est qu'elle portait un masque pour cacher de la douleur un regard noir et direct dans ses pupilles à lui… il avait encore eu un de ses épisodes de maladresse admirable la main droite sous le menton et le pouce gauche mordillé, pas de doutes, elle était totalement immergée dans un roman policier ou de science-fiction.

En ce Lundi de Pâques, pour la première fois depuis le jour où il l'avait demandé en mariage –il avait 10 ans, elle 9, quand il avait posé le genou droit à terre, lui avait pris les mains et posé LA question devant tous les habitants de la ville… le maire allait entamer son discours du 4 juillet… elle avait dit 'Oui, mais pas avant nos 18 ans'-, Ian Bennett était perdu devant le comportement de Rachel.

D'un naturel dynamique et ayant comme lui un caractère généreux et tourné vers le bien d'autrui, le visage habituel de Rachel s'apparentait plus à un large sourire ou une moue amusée. Bref, rien à voir avec ce mi-sourire mi-rictus espiègle qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était revenu de sa mission impromptue. Il lui était arrivé d'inviter des gens à déjeuner ou dîner peu de temps avant le dit repas, toutefois jamais en faisant des mystères et en lui refusant des réponses. Re-bref : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec sa femme, et ses enfants, et leurs amis ! Ian Bennett voulait savoir. A peine Rachel l'eut appelé depuis le salon, qu'il laissa ses épluchures de pommes de terre et d'un pas leste se dirigea vers ce qui allait être pour lui le début d'une toute nouvelle vie… Mais ça, il l'ignorait encore.


	6. L'Heure du Conte, tome 1

******Ah, ça y est. J'ai fini le chapitre 6. Et le 7 est en bonne voie. Désolée pour l'attente mais je ne pouvais faire languir mes lecteurs anglophones trop longtemps. J'ai dû traduire 4 chapitres à la suite... et c'est du boulot!**

**Je remercie Mikipeach pour ses encouragements. J'espère que la suite de mon histoire est à la hauteur de ses attentes. Promis, dans le prochain chapitre on verra apparaitre l'un des Gardiens. Je vous laisse deviner lequel par contre.**

**Comme je n'ai pas encore mes 20 reviews (french+english), je vais patienter encore un peu pour faire lire cette fic à mon mari... Donc, commentez SVP! (vous ne me voyez pas mais là je fais les yeux du Chat Potté)**

**L'Heure du Conte, tome 1**

Ils étaient tous là, assis sur les canapés et fauteuils du salon de la famille Bennett. Dès que le père de Jamie s'était installé dans le rocking-chair et que Sophie l'avait rejoint pour se percher sur ses genoux, Jamie s'était faufilé, les yeux délibérément fixés sur le tapis aux motifs amérindiens qui recouvrait la majeure partie du salon, pour prendre la place laissée vacante par sa sœur entre Monty et Pippa. Sa mère quant à elle avait optée comme siège pour le gros pouf près de la fenêtre. Le silence qui s'en suivit pesait lourdement sur la conscience des enfants et mettait les nerfs de Ian Bennett à rude épreuve.

Abby semblait elle-aussi agacée par cette ambiance pesante et décida de manifester son mécontentement. Elle se leva d'un bond depuis son poste près de Ian, son maître bien-aimé et commença à aboyer devant le visage de chaque enfant. Choupette qui aimait beaucoup les chevaux et très peu les chiens poussa un petit cri aigu et s'agrippa à Pippa. Elle enfouit son visage contre le dos de son amie et à la surprise générale se mit à sangloter.

Ce ne fut pas Jamie qui calma la chienne mais Monty. Etre fils de vétérinaires lui avait appris quelques petites astuces. D'une voix sûre et grave, un exploit en soi pour lui, il intima un ordre bref : « Couché Abby !» et lorsqu'elle lui obéit, il l'a caressa affectueusement entre les oreilles. Après tout, Abby était très protectrice et aimait les enfants. Elle n'était pas méchante.

« Wahou ! Dommage que tu n'ais pas été là l'autre soir. Bunny aurait bien eu besoin que tu la calmes. » Jamie observait, admiratif, son ami. Choupette avait levé des yeux emplis de larmes vers le blondinet. « Merci. » lui dit-elle. « De rien » balbutia Monty qui reprenait son attitude réservée. Rachel attrapa le collier d'Abby et la fit sortir dans le jardin par la porte-fenêtre. « Va prendre un peu l'air. Je t'appellerai pour le déjeuner. Et n'embête pas la tortue de la voisine. »

Pippa traçait des cercles sur le dos de Choupette pour apaiser ses sanglots. « Tu as peur des chiens ? As-tu eu une mauvaise expérience avec l'un d'entre eux ? » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Les jumeaux taquinaient Monty et couvrirent ses questions de leurs rires. M. Bennett avait lui entendu. Qu'une fille aussi… imposante… que celle assise sur son canapé puisse être effrayée par quelques aboiements, cela devait cacher une cause plus sérieuse. Et en effet, l'expérience traumatisante qu'elle leur raconta expliquait sa peur.

« Je devais avoir 3 ans et j'étais en vacances chez des cousins qui habitent le Kentucky, sans mes parents. Ils avaient deux chiens pour garder leur ferme. L'un était un vieux labrador très gentil. Il adorait les enfants. J'aimais jouer avec lui. L'autre était… horrible. Non seulement il était laid mais en plus il avait un caractère exécrable. Soit il ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qui passaient près de lui, soit il montrait les crocs et voulait mordre. On le pensait fou. Mon cousin ne le laissait jamais entrer dans la maison et le faisait dormir dans la grange. Un soir, j'étais dans mon lit dans la chambre de ma cousine de 8 ans. Nous avons entendu du bruit dans le salon, comme une bagarre. Et des cris. C'était Emma, l'épouse de mon cousin. Le chien fou était entré dans la maison et avait voulu s'en prendre à elle. Josh, le vieux labrador, s'était interposé. Les deux chiens se sont battus à mort. Josh, malgré sa vieillesse a réussi à sauver Emma. Il est mort dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Mon cousin Bryan était dans les champs, il surveillait l'arrosage. Quand il est entré, il a trouvé sa femme avec la jambe gauche et les bras en sang, Josh mort et son cadavre dans un piteux état, et l'horrible Black la gorge ouverte. Sa fille et moi étions prostrées devant le canapé, à caresser le corps de Josh. J'étais trop petite pour me souvenir des détails de cette histoire mais ma cousine Emma me l'a raconté plusieurs fois. Depuis ce soir-là, j'ai une peur bleue des chiens. Seuls les vieux chiens tranquilles ne m'effraient pas. J'ai beau essayer de me contrôler, je n'y arrive pas ! » Choupette s'était calmée et elle ne pleurait plus. Sa voix tremblait toujours et elle pressait ses mains sur ses genoux. Tous étaient touchés par cette confession.

Encore une fois, ce fut Monty qui les stupéfia. Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit : « Si tu le souhaites, je vais demander à mes parents pour que tu viennes à leur cabinet vétérinaire. Mon père est très doué pour dresser les chiens. Il saura certainement comment t'aider à avoir moins peur. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras être guérie de cette phobie mais on peut tenter le coup. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Les yeux de Choupette brillaient et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un immense sourire. Monty, surnommé le 'trouillard' par les élèves plus âgés, avait quand il le voulait plus d'assurance qu'il n'y paraissait. « J'aimerais bien essayer. Tout le monde me prend pour une dure à cuire, qui n'a aucun problème à taper sur les autres, mais bon, c'est juste une façade. Vous le savez maintenant. Je voudrais quand-même arrêter de trembler dès qu'un chien aboie ! Je ne suis pas une brute, mais je ne suis pas une peureuse non plus. Si tes parents arrivent à me faire oublier ma peur, ce serait génial ! »

Monty se tenait debout devant le canapé et avait rougi de sa témérité. « Excellent ! Maintenant que cela est réglé, Jamie tu vas pouvoir nous raconter ce que c'est que cette histoire de lapin de Pâques. » Son père avait décidé de reprendre la discussion en main. Il avait des questions qui exigeaient des réponses. Et il était certains que ces réponses amèneraient d'autres interrogations. Les enfants sursautèrent à ce rappel à l'ordre. Ils avaient un peu espérés que les adultes seraient suffisamment distraits pour les laisser tranquilles. Que nenni !

« Tu as tout à fait raison chéri. Puisque tu as parlé de 'Bunny' et d'Abby dans la même phrase, pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ? » renchérit Rachel. L'histoire de Choupette l'avait touchée, elle se promettait de parler avec la jeune fille plus tard, au calme. En attendant, des sujets plus graves devaient être abordés. Au vu de la mine de son fils, ce qui allait suivre allait être intéressant.

Jamie soupira un grand coup et commença à expliquer à ses parents sa rencontre avec les Gardiens. Ces copains avaient déjà entendu l'histoire mais maintenant qu'eux aussi les avaient rencontrés, le récit prenait une toute autre ampleur.

« C'était pendant la nuit du jour où j'ai perdu ma dent. J'avais gardé ma lampe de poche sous mon oreiller. Il y a des voix qui m'ont réveillé. Dès que j'ai allumé la lampe torche, les personnes qui étaient dans ma chambre se sont figées de surprise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je sois réveillé. C'était incroyable ! J'avais devant mes yeux le Père Noël, le Lapin de Pâques, le Marchand de Sable et la Fée des dents. » Jamie était excité de pouvoir parler de cette nuit-là. Puis soudain, il se rappela quelque chose, et son visage s'assombrit.

« Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que Jack Frost était aussi présent. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait à ce moment-là. Je ne croyais pas en lui. J'ai bien vu que Bunny parlait à quelqu'un d'invisible, mais je n'avais aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. Ils n'ont pas prononcé son nom… Oh ! » Jamie eut comme un éclair de réalisation dans les yeux. « Mais oui ! c'est ça ! Ahahah… c'est Jack tout craché ! » Jamie était maintenant plié en deux de rire. Ceux qui l'entouraient se demandaient s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. « Euh, mon pote. On aimerait bien rire nous aussi… » indiqua Claude.

« Oh, pardon. (Jamie eut la décence de rougir.) Je venais juste de me rendre compte que c'est Jack qui a du mettre en marche le réveil. Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre qu'il sonne pile au moment où Abby grognait devant le nez de Bunny ! »

« Abby a voulu croquer le Lapin de Pâques ? » s'enquit Ian.

« Oh oui ! Elle dormait sur mon lit quand ils sont entrés dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient tous là… Mais dès qu'elle a senti la présence de Bunny elle lui a grogné dessus. Impossible de la calmer ! Et puis le réveil a sonné d'un coup. Bunny s'est mis à courir et sauter partout, Abby sur les talons. C'était la panique ! Le Marchand de Sable a essayé d'endormir Abby avec une sorte de balle faite de sable des rêves. Ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné comme prévu… Au lieu d'atteindre Abby qui courrait comme une folle, la balle a frappé la fée des dents en plein visage. Elle s'est écroulée par terre et la petite fée qui l'accompagnait aussi. C'était drôle parce qu'elles avaient des images de dents qui tournoyaient au-dessus de leur tête après. La balle a rebondit sur les murs et a percuté Abby puis Bunny. Le dernier à s'être endormi fut le Père Noël. Il est tombé sur mon lit et avec son poids, je me suis envolé pour atterrir dans les bras du Marchand de sable. Et puis, pouf. Plus de souvenirs… Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin et il n'y avait plus personne. Abby ronflait toujours sur le tapis. »

« Je me disais aussi que j'avais entendu du bruit. Et puis, comme ce fut le silence après ça… Je me suis dit qu'Abby avait dû encore essayer de jouer avec un insecte ou un lézard. » réfléchit Rachel. « Oui Maman, puisque tu ne croyais pas aux Gardiens, tu n'as pas pu les entendre. Sinon, tu aurais été tout de suite bien réveillée ! »

« Attends Jamie, il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas. Tu dis que Jack Frost était aussi dans ta chambre. Et à ce moment-là, on est sûr qu'il n'était pas un gardien, il ne l'est que depuis cette nuit… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec eux ? Et pourquoi dans ta chambre ? » Caleb avait soulevé un lièvre (sans mauvais jeu de mots, merci). « Ouais, ben y'a pas que ça que je voudrais savoir : si la fée des dents rêve de dents, à quoi rêve le lapin de Pâques et le Père Noël ? » ajouta son jumeaux. Pippa et Choupette grognèrent à l'unisson. Claude n'en ratait jamais une !

« Euh, ils rêvent de carottes et de sucre d'orge… et pour répondre à ta question Caleb, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils étaient tous les cinq dans ma chambre… Jack n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer grand-chose hier soir, Pitch était à nos trousses. » Le visage de Jamie reflétait de la tristesse. Il aurait tant voulu parler avec l'adolescent immortel, tant de questions à lui poser et d'histoires à écouter. Jamie s'était promis lorsqu'il prenait sa douche de tout faire pour revoir son ami et d'avoir une longue discussion tous les deux. Jack avait dit qu'il avait toujours été invisible jusqu'à ce que Jamie dise son nom et le regarde avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Depuis combien de temps vivait-il ? Vivait-il seulement ou était-il une sorte de mort-vivant ? Urgh ! Non, Jack ne ressemblait pas à un zombie. Bon, il était un esprit de l'hiver alors son teint blanc, presque bleu, devait être normal… Et comment il faisait pour contrôler le vent et la neige ? Et est-ce qu'il pouvait aller dans les pays chauds ?...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Jamie ne s'aperçut pas que les autres attendaient qu'il continue son récit. Sa mère perdit patience et demanda, avec claquement de doigts en prime, pourquoi Pitch voulait s'attaquer à son fils et à Jack Frost. L'effet fut immédiat. Jamie sursauta, cligna des yeux et balbutia l'explication : « Parce que j'étais le dernier enfant dans le monde à croire aux Gardiens. Comme je les avais vus deux jours plus tôt, je n'avais pas cessé de croire en eux. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas de cauchemars alors que vous en aviez tous. Pitch ne pouvant m'atteindre en rêve, il s'est déplacé pour… en fait, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'aurait fait si Jack n'avait pas été là pour me protéger… »

Rachel n'était pas du tout contente de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Bien. Si le Croque-mitaine refait son apparition, tu me préviens illico-presto. J'aurai deux mots à lui dire. » Pour bien montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, elle fit craquer ses phalanges. « Chérie, tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? » Ian essaya de calmer son épouse. « On ne menace pas mon fils sans de sévères répercussions ! Esprit ou pas, il va goûter à mon crochet du droit. L'extincteur serait pas mal aussi… » Ian ne répondit rien. Mieux valait la laisser refroidir à son rythme. Rachel avait pris des cours de boxe et de judo dans sa jeunesse et ses aptitudes naturelles à l'auto-défense étaient souvent requises à l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Parfois certains patients se montraient particulièrement récalcitrants et elle était appelée pour protéger les autres membres du personnel. Il y avait bien des hommes médecins ou infirmiers, mais ils n'étaient pas doué pour la bagarre, du moins pas autant que sa tigresse adorée. Oh, elle n'était pas violente. Elle avait juste une tendance à la surprotection, et surtout quand il s'agissait d'enfants. Après tout, elle n'avait pas choisi le métier d'infirmière sur un coup de tête. Ce fut un choix réfléchi, tout comme le fait de travailler en pédiatrie.

Les enfants ne connaissaient pas cet aspect là de la mère de leur camarade. Ils avaient tous reculés au fond de leur siège. Bigre, s'ils avaient su combien elle pouvait être aussi terrible, ils auraient peut-être fait plus attention à toutes les blagues et bêtises qu'ils avaient commises dans le quartier… Et Jamie était son fils ? Il avait dû hériter du caractère de son père, sans nul doute.

« Maman, tu n'auras pas à faire un uchi-mata sur Pitch. Les Gardiens l'ont vaincu. Il ne reviendra pas de si tôt. » Jamie tenta d'apaiser la situation. Même si l'idée de voir le Roi des cauchemars se faire plaqué au sol par sa mère pouvait être diablement amusante, c'était un esprit retord et puissant et Jamie ne souhaitait pas que sa mère soit blessé.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dommage… Raconte-moi donc en détails la nuit d'hier. Pippa et toi vous n'avez que survolé les faits. » « Pippa ? Tu as raconté des choses à tes parents toi-aussi ? » Claude était sonné. Si tous les adultes apprenaient l'aventure qu'ils avaient vécu, ce ne serait pas drôle du tout. Les Bennett étaient plutôt cool mais les parents de Pippa beaucoup moins…

« Mais non Claude, elle a passé la nuit chez Jamie ! » Monty avait susurré cette phrase en l'accompagnant d'un mouvement de sourcil qui ne plut pas du tout à Pippa. « Rhaaa ! Mais c'est pas ça du tout ! Ca suffit les sous-entendus, Monty ! » Rachel et Ian éclatèrent de rire en voyant la moue de Pippa. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru Monroe, mais Philippa s'est juste retrouvé enfermée dehors. Jamie lui a dit de dormir chez nous. Et ce matin, en découvrant qu'elle était là, j'ai juste posé quelques questions… Oh ce gosse. Il me rappelle toi à ton âge. Toujours à chercher le côté romantique des choses. » Rachel regardait son mari avec des yeux espiègles et un grand sourire.

« Mais, mais… pas du tout… » Monty avait viré au rouge écarlate. Chouquette gloussait un peu plus loin et les jumeaux ricanaient devant la mine déconfite de leur copain. Monty n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. « Et d'abord, pourquoi tu n'as pas sonné chez toi ? » Pas possible qu'il perde la face !

« Mes parents sont absents et mon frère aurait préféré me laisser poireauter dehors plutôt que de se lever de son lit. Tu le connais, c'est un gros paresseux ! Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions !» Pippa faillit ajouter un 'Nah !' mais se retint. Elle voulait être plus mature que les garçons.

« Suffit ! Vous donnerez votre version des faits chacun à votre tour. Jamie, nous attendons… » L'autorité de Ian Bennett n'était pas toujours visible au premier abord. Néanmoins, il savait être un 'chef' quand il le fallait. Son fils le savait et il continua à narrer ses aventures…


	7. L'Heure du Conte, tome 2

**Non, je n'ai pas un manque d'inspiration... juste un manque de temps et mon accès à mon cher PC portable grandement altérer par mon mari. Après réinitialisation de notre pc fixe, plus possible d'accéder à internet. Donc j'ai dû prêter mon portable à mon mari... Moins de temps pour écrire. snif.**

**Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écire tranquillement la suite la semaine qui vient. Quelques soucis perso à régler. J'espère que je ne vous ferai pas attendre trop longtemps.**

**Un grand merci à Mikipeach et Tsuki2608 pour leur soutien! Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bisous.**

**Comme promis, un des Gardiens fait son apparation...**

* * *

**L'Heure du Conte, tome 2.**

Jamie pris une grande inspiration et se lança en regardant ses parents.

« Nous n'avions trouvé aucun œuf hier matin. Et les copains me disaient que j'étais bête de croire au lapin de Pâques. Qu'il n'existait pas. Ils m'ont aussi dit que tous les enfants de Burgess faisaient des cauchemars depuis deux jours. Mais moi, je n'en faisais pas. Alors, Maman, après que tu sois venue me dire bonne nuit, j'ai pris mon lapin en peluche et j'ai commencé à… Je… j'ai demandé au Lapin de Pâques de me faire un signe, un petit quelque chose pour me prouver qu'il existait. Que je n'avais pas inventé sa visite. J'étais en train de perdre espoir et je commençais à ne plus croire en lui, et aussi en tous les autres Gardiens, quand quelque chose de GENIAL s'est passé ! J'ai vu des dessins apparaitre sur ma fenêtre. Comme si quelqu'un dessinait sur le givre. Et là… » Jamie fut coupé dans sa tirade par Caleb : « C'était Jack qui dessinait, hein ? » Le 'dernier enfant qui croyait' fusilla du regard son ami. Finalement, il avait aussi hérité de quelques traits maternels.

« Oui c'était Jack. C'est mon tour de raconter. Alors, laisse-moi le faire. Donc, je disais que des dessins étaient tracés sur la vitre. Un œuf de Pâques puis un petit lapin. Et là, le lapin s'est mis à bouger ! Un lapin de glace a gambadé dans ma chambre et puis : Pouf ! d'un coup il a explosé en centaines de flocons de neige. C'était magique ! Et puis, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être le Lapin de Pâques qui venait de faire ça. D'après ce que j'avais vu, il ne contrôle pas la neige. Et quand un flocon est tombé sur mon nez, je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit Maman… « Attention, couvre-toi sinon Jack Frost viendra te mordre le nez. »

J'ai murmuré 'Jack Frost !'. Et là, j'ai entendu une voix derrière moi. Un homme qui semblait très étonné. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire 'Il a dit mon nom !'. Je me suis retourné en répétant son nom. La voix devenait de plus en plus joyeuse et incrédule. Et là, je l'ai vu. Je crois que j'ai du garder la bouche ouverte pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes ! Il était là devant moi ! Et il pensait que je ne le voyais pas… au début. Il m'a demandé 'Tu m'entends ?' et j'ai hoché la tête. Il a eu une sorte de halètement comme si il avait du mal à respirer. Et il a demandé ensuite 'tu peux me voir ?' et j'ai encore hoché la tête. Si vous aviez vu sa surprise et sa joie ! Il m'a avoué plus tard que personne ne l'avait vu depuis très, très, très longtemps. Mais là, il était si heureux. Il m'a d'abord expliqué que c'est lui qui m'a fait faire mon tour de luge l'autre jour ! Celui où j'ai perdu ma dent. Et qu'il amenait les jours de neige et les batailles de boules de neige… et tous les jeux que l'on peut faire l'hiver ! Je lui ai demandé si les autres légendes étaient réels aussi… Et bien sûr, il m'a dit que oui ! Et là… les ennuis ont commencé. »

Jamie avait été si excité durant son récit que la fin abrupte en surpris plus d'un. « Pitch a attaqué ? » demanda Pippa nerveusement. Elle se souvenait trop bien des horribles chevaux noirs qui leur avaient foncé dessus. Savoir comment et pourquoi Pitch s'en était pris à eux dans leur ville était une question qui la taraudait. Les parents de Jamie étaient également sur la défensive. Ils sentaient que ce que leur fils allait leur révéler n'allait pas beaucoup leur plaire…

« Euh, non. Pas tout de suite. Avant ça, il y a le crash du traineau du Père Noël devant la maison. » « Ooookayyy… » fut la seule réponse sensée que put émettre son père. « Attend ! Le même traineau qu'on a vu atterrir sur le lac s'est crashé devant ta porte ? Sans blague ? » s'étonna Claude.

Devant l'air plus qu'étonné de ses amis, Jamie eut un petit sourire en coin. « Oui, le même. Jack me parlait quand on a entendu un drôle de bruit. On s'est précipité à la fenêtre et là, on a vu le traîneau arriver en zigzagant dans le ciel pour finir par atterrir sans ménagement sur la route. Les rennes sont tous partis en courant malgré les appels du Père Noël. Jack est tout de suite descendu, par la fenêtre, pour aller lui parler. Quand je suis arrivé dehors, Jack aidait la fée des dents à se remettre debout et le Père Noël semblait mal en point. J'étais si heureux de les voir. Ce que Jack m'avait dit était vrai ! Tout était vrai ! Le Père Noël était lui aussi très surpris que je puisse voir Jack. Et puis, Jack a demandé où était Bunny… Je me souvenais d'un lapin géant qui portait des boomerangs à la ceinture. Ce qui est sorti du traineau fut… le plus adorable de tous les petits lapins nains que j'avais jamais vu ! Bon, d'accord, j'ai commencé par rire. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le « maître en taï-chi » de la première fois. Et puis, il a commencé à parler. Bon, là, il n'y avait plus de doutes c'était bien lui. Une voix pareille, avec un fort accent australien… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai gratté derrière le cou. Il a réagit comme un vrai lapin : il a tapé sa patte sur le sol. » Jamie entendait Choupette et Monty murmurer 'C'est vrai qu'il était trop mignon !' et 'La chance ! J'aurais bien voulu le caresser moi-aussi !'.

« Il a repoussé ma main et a bondit sur Jack en lui criant dessus. Que c'était de sa faute si il était dans cet état-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi son état était la faute de Jack. Mais, je savais que Jack avait tout fait pour que je continue à croire en Bunny. Alors, je l'ai calmé en lui disant que Jack m'avait aidé à croire en lui, quand j'étais sur le point d'abandonner. Bunny a été très ému. Jack aussi. Je pense qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien avant… et qu'à partir de ce moment-là ils sont devenus plus proches. »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demande Choupette. « Oh, la façon dont Bunny regardait Jack à plusieurs reprises. Comme si Jack allait lui faire un mauvais coup… Je crois qu'il a du énerver Bunny plus d'une fois par le passé et que celui-ci est assez rancunier. Enfin, c'est mon idée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur demander. Mais je le ferai dès que je reverrai l'un d'entre eux ! » Jamie souriait de toutes se dents –moins une- et on pouvait voir l'espoir briller dans ses yeux.

« Et après ? C'est là que tu es venu nous chercher ? » La question de Monty avait le don de toucher au cœur du problème que Jamie essayait tant bien que mal de résoudre. Comment expliquer calmement à ses parents (et ses amis) que Pitch avait essayé de lui faire du mal et que les Gardiens s'en étaient tout juste sortis vivants grâce à la sagacité de Jack ? Ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être 'coton'…

« Non. Quelque chose d'autre s'est passé avant. Quelque chose de très important. » Jamie pris une grande inspiration et continua. « Pitch arriva à Burgess. Et il décida de s'attaquer à moi. C'est à ce moment-là, Maman, que les vitres du centre-ville ont volé en éclats. Les Gardiens étaient trop faibles. C'est parce que j'étais le dernier à croire en eux. Il n'y avait plus que moi sur toute la surface de la Terre. Si ma foi vacillait ou si je disparaissais, eux-aussi disparaissaient. » Caleb le coupa net : « Comment ça le dernier à croire en eux ? Tu l'as déjà dis tout à l'heure mais je ne comprends pas trop. »

« Je ne sais pas tout. Seulement que je n'avais pas de cauchemars et que je croyais en eux. Cela a fait de moi la cible de Pitch. J'étais le seul à me dresser entre les Gardiens et la victoire de Pitch. Ils m'ont entrainé dans les rues de la ville pour essayer de semer Pitch mais comme il voyage d'une ombre à l'autre et par les coins obscurs, en pleine nuit c'était mission impossible ! Lui et son armée de cauchemars nous ont encerclés. A part Jack, les autres Gardiens étaient très fatigués et diminués. Tooth ne pouvait plus voler, Bunny était minuscule et le Père Noël devenait vieux. Il perdait ses pouvoirs magiques et son agilité. Jack m'a alors dit de ne pas me laisser abattre. Que la peur existe mais qu'on peut la dominer. Il m'a alors proposé un jeu pour nous sortir de cette situation. Il a lancé une boule de neige en plein milieu du visage du Croque-Mitaine –vous auriez vu sa tête ! hahaha !- et il m'a entrainé dans les rues. J'étais assis sur un couvercle de poubelle, comme les autres Gardiens, et nous glissions sur la piste de glace que Jack fabriquait avec ses pouvoirs… »

« Ah ! C'est là qu'on intervient ! » s'exclama Pippa. Le fait de savoir que son ami avait été presque 'anéanti' par l'homme en noir au regard effrayant l'avait retournée. Savoir que la joie dans son récit était toute proche l'avait heureusement ragaillardie. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait apercevoir le père de Jamie, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs. Il était celui qui en savait le moins avant cette réunion et cela avait dû lui faire un choc d'entendre son fils parler d'êtres légendaires et de dangers mortels, le tout enveloppés dans le même discours.

« Jamie, si c'est bien le moment où tes amis entrent en scène, peut-être pourrais-tu en laisser un expliquer la suite ? Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda doucement Rachel. Elle venait d'observer son fils subir des montagnes russes émotionnelles en revivant ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours. Mieux valait le ménager.

« Bonne idée ! Je me lance ! » et sans attendre la réaction de Jamie et des autres, Choupette commença à parler. « J'étais dans mon lit quand j'ai entendu un bruit venant de ma fenêtre. Là j'ai vu Jamie qui volait, comme suspendu par le haut de son pyjama, devant ma fenêtre. Il m'a dit de venir les rejoindre lui et Jack Frost. J'ai reçu une boule de neige sur le nez, et là je l'ai vu ! Jack Frost ! Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blancs et son sourire étincellant… pas étonnant que la fée des dents était toute sourire avec lui à la fin… Enfin, je reprends. Vous étiez déjà tous à faire de la luge. J'ai vu passer un lapin tout mimi, puis un grand homme à la barbe blanche et au manteau de fourrure de couleur rouge. Et aussi après une femme extra-ordinaire! » Choupette se retourna vers Rachel : « Franchement, la Fée des dents est trop belle ! Elle a des yeux mauves et des cils tellement longs ! Mais le plus génial c'est qu'elle est à moitié humaine et à moitié oiseau. Elle a des plumes sur le tout le corps : des vertes, des bleues, des jaunes ! Et ses ailes sont aussi fines et transparentes que celles d'une libellule. Elle est magnifique ! » « Je crois qu'elle ressemble à un colibri… elle vole comme eux. » indiqua Monty.

« Oui, tu as raison ! Un colibri ! Où j'en étais ? Ah, c'est vrai. La luge à travers la ville… C'était la meilleure descente en luge que j'ai faite ! Malheureusement, Jack a dû nous faire arrêter. Pitch se tenait au milieu de la route, menaçant. Monty était tellement excité par la glissade qu'il a continué à chanter 'youhou !' devant Pitch avant de crier et de se cacher derrière le Père Noël. » Les jumeaux rigolèrent à cet épisode. « Ah, le cri que tu as lancé ! C'était trop drôle… dommage que la situation l'était moins. » « Merci Caleb pour le soutien. Très sympa. Je te revaudrai ça » grommela Monty.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Rachel remit la narration sur les rails. C'était LE moment important, elle le sentait.

« Pitch a proclamé que les gardiens étaient finis et qu'ils n'étaient même pas capables de défendre une bande de gamins. » expliqua Pippa d'une petite voix. « Il leur a demandé qui allait les protéger eux… Jamie m'a surprise en déclarant 'MOI !' Choupette a ajouté 'ET MOI !', puis Claude et Caleb. J'ai regardé Jamie parce que j'avais assez peur, et quand j'ai vu la détermination dans son regard, ça m'a décidé. Le dernier à parler fut Monty. Les Gardiens s'inquiétaient pour nous. Pitch nous trouvaient pathétiques car il pensait qu'on ne pouvait rien contre lui… Il avait tord ! » La mine satisfaite des enfants montrait bien aux Bennetts que la fin était plus agréable que les menaces du Roi des Cauchemars ne le laissaient entendre.

Ce fut au tour de Claude de raconter. Il était fébrile et les mots se bousculaient sur sa langue. « Il y avait des cauchemars par centaines, par milliers ! Une grande vague comme un raz-de-marée a galopé vers nous. Leurs yeux étaient effrayants. Mais Jamie n'a pas bougé ! Il avait sa main devant lui, tendue. Et quand le nez du cauchemar a touché sa main, le sable noir est devenu doré… c'était trop beau ! Pitch ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et moi non plus ! »

« Les cauchemars ressemblaient à quoi ? Vous en parlez comme s'ils étaient des bêtes… » Ian Bennett ne voyait pas à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler. « Des chevaux noirs, squelettiques, aux yeux jaunes et noirs. Il a dû choisir ça à cause du jeu de mots : night et mare. La nuit, l'obscurité et une jument. Les chevaux de la nuit… J'avoue qu'il ne s'est pas foulé… » Rachel haussa un sourcil. Décidément la petite Philippa ne manquait pas de l'étonner. Elle savait que la jeune fille était la première de sa classe, mais depuis le réveil elle découvrait son humour et sa vivacité, et elle l'appréciait de plus en plus.

Ian demanda encore : « Et le sable doré, était-ce celui du Marchand de Sable ? Vous n'avez pas parlé de lui ? » « Oui Papa, c'était le fait du marchand de sable. Comme nous refusions d'abandonner notre croyance au fait que les Gardiens existent, nos rêves ont pris le dessus sur les cauchemars. Les pouvoirs des Gardiens sont revenus. Et dès que nous touchions les chevaux noirs, ils se transformaient en rêves. Nous avons suivi le sable des rêves jusqu'à l'endroit d'où il venait et nous y avons trouvé le Marchand de Sable. Il a fait apparaitre un chapeau de sable au-dessus de sa tête et nous a salué avec. Puis il est allé aidé les autres à combattre Pitch. Il est phénoménal avec son fouet de sable. Pitch n'a pas tenu deux minutes. Je crois qu'il avait fait prisonnier le Marchand de Sable… Mais nous l'avons libéré ! »

« La bataille s'est donc finie comme ça ? » Rachel trouvait cela rapide et plutôt 'décevant'… « Alors là Mme Bennett, entre les objets et les animaux créés avec le sable des rêves et la bataille de boules de neige qu'on a eu avec les gardiens, les elfes et les yetis, c'était quelque chose ! » « Les yetis Caleb ? Quels yetis ? » « Oups, on a oublié de parler d'eux… »

« A mon tour, à mon tour ! » Monty bondissait sur le canapé. « Quand on a touché les cauchemars pour la première fois, et que les Gardiens ont repris des forces, ils ont pu appeler à la rescousse leurs alliés. Le Père Noël a fait venir des elfes et des yetis. Le lapin de Pâques a tapé du pied par terre et des œufs de pierre géants sont sortis du trou qui est apparu… Ils étaient très gentils avec nous. On a même pu jouer un peu avec eux quand ils nous ont ramenés devant chez vous. »

« Les yetis sont tout doux ! Et ils ont de grosses moustaches par-dessus leur fourrure. C'est très drôle. » ajouta Pippa. « Ils nous ont aussi aidés à aller jusqu'au lac pour assister à la cérémonie des vœux de Jack Frost. C'est là qu'il est devenu officiellement un Gardien. » renchérit Choupette. « C'était très émouvant… surtout pour Jamie ! Hein mon pote, tu ne voulais plus le lâcher après ! » finit Claude.

« Tss… comme si vous n'étiez pas aussi émus que moi ! » Jamie avait rougi et baissait la tête. « Vous n'aviez aucune envie qu'ils partent. Qui sait quand nous les reverrons ? »

Caleb fut vif comme l'éclair pour répondre à la supplique de son ami. « Moi je sais. Quand on se décidera à utiliser le cadeau fait par les yetis ! Il est où ? »

« Cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » L'intérêt de Rachel était à nouveau piqué par cette révélation. Elle avait encore des tonnes de questions, mais cela pouvait attendre. Elle devait finir de préparer le repas et les réponses pouvaient être données une fois l'estomac plein. Celle-ci par contre… « Ah, on a peut-être oublié de te dire que l'un des yetis nous a lancé une boule à neige avant de rentrer chez lui grâce à un portail magique. D'après ce qu'on a vu, c'est une boule qui sert à ouvrir ce type de portail. On ne sait pas comment elle fonctionne, mais on va trouver ! » A peine sa phrase finie, Jamie courut dans sa chambre pour ramener l'objet si précieux.

La boule à neige subtilement décorée trônait maintenant sur la table de la salle à manger. Les enfants mangeaient de bon cœur le repas. Les frites et les burgers avaient toujours autant de succès auprès des gamins (jeunes ou moins jeunes soupirait Rachel en observant son mari engloutir ses frites à une vitesse incroyable). Les détails de la nuit précédente se racontaient entre deux bouchées, et même Sophie qui avait été particulièrement sage pendant l'explication donnée par les enfants plus âgés babillait des bouts de phrases évoluant principalement autour du Lapin de Pâques. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée son œuf coloré. Rachel avait fait rentrer la chienne qui reniflait piteusement devant la fenêtre. Abby n'avait pas demandé son reste et s'était précipité sur sa pâtée, servie par son bon maître Ian quelques instants plus tôt.

Jamie aidait sa mère à servir le dessert, de la glace aux fruits, quand il vit sa sœur tendre la main vers la boule à neige, l'attraper et la laisser tomber par terre puis rouler sous la table en criant « Bunny ! » Les enfants ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait lorsque la table des Bennett se retrouva aspiré par un portail magique qui venait de s'ouvrir devant eux. Sophie s'était déjà élancé dans le vortex coloré, Abby sur ses talons. Il est fort probable que ce qui suivi n'était pas la plus sage décision que M. Bennett ait jamais prise. Il courut à la suite de sa fille en riant et criant « Géronimo ! » (oui, Ian aimait les films romantiques et la série Dr Who). Les enfants se regardèrent et sans hésiter une seconde de plus, sautèrent à leur tour par l'ouverture. Rachel ne bougea pas. Elle contemplait la pièce et le portail béant devant elle. Des aventures, c'est ce dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Pourquoi restait-elle alors pétrifiée pendant que tous les autres étaient déjà de l'autre côté ?

Rachel soupira, attrapa au vol l'objet qu'elle jugeait indispensable à ce voyage inattendu et marcha résolument vers le reste de sa journée. Le voyage fut rapide et assez déstabilisant. Elle atterrit lourdement sur de l'herbe et avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir les yeux, elle entendit une voix au fort accent australien s'écrier : « Sophie ? Jamie ? les enfants ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous dans mon Terrier ? » Ah, elle allait donc avoir le plaisir de faire la rencontre du Lapin de Pâques. Avoir pensé à prendre l'appareil photo était donc une excellente idée !


	8. Triangulation de points de vue

**Me revoilà! Après le squattage en règle de mon PC portable par mon mari (notre fixe buggait et un ami nous l'a reformaté/réinitialisé, blablabla...), la visite de ma mère (sa vie est un mélange de Dallas et du Parrain en ce moment... je vous passe les détails) et la scarlatine de mon fils, j'ai enfin pu recommencer à écrire. **

**Dans mon petit carnet de notes, j'ai déjà peaufiner la ligne directrice d'une bonne douzaines de chapitres + quelques OS. Quand le chapitre 9 sera fini et mis en ligne (en français et en anglais), je mettrai un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez lequel vous voulez en premier... par exemple: la réparation de la table par un yeti. Monty qui demande à ses parents un rdv pour Choupette. Ou encore: Rachel qui admire le sable des rêves pour la premire fois... ou Bunny qui peint la chambre des Bennett (vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre...)**

**Aux personnes qui ont eu l'extrême amabilité de commenter le dernier chapitre: MERCI! Et oui, Bunny va poser la question de 'la table?' Abby est effectivement un antagoniste très sérieux pour notre australien préféré(à égalité avec hugh jackman, hein...); et pour ce qui est des photos: surprise dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Là, je me suis lâchée... Je tournais en rond dans l'introduction des 'Croyants' dans le terrier... et d'un coup, c'est ça qui m'est venu:**

* * *

**Triangulation de points de vue**

De l'herbe verte, douce et tendre sous mes doigts, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des effluves enivrantes de chocolat et… des œufs géants en pierre ! Oups, ils ont leur tête des mauvais jours. Inutile de faire des mouvements brusques, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver sous l'un d'entre eux.

«Bunny ! » Sophie cherche toujours le Lapin de Pâques à ce que je vois. Ah, Abby est déjà en train de courir après les petits œufs… même si Monsieur Bennett ne le veut pas. Hihihi !

« Abby, revient ici ! Laisse ces œufs tranquilles à la fin! Jamie, Monty, aidez-moi à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le Lapin de Pâques… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle lui saute dessus encore une fois. Surtout que nous sommes chez lui… » Il a raison, ce ne serait pas très poli. Il a déjà eu droit à une belle frayeur l'autre jour, inutile de recommencer sous son toit. Enfin, toit… Je ne vois pas le ciel… On est où ? On dirait une immense caverne.

« Eh, Pippa ? Ça ne va pas, tu ne bouges plus… » Ah, tiens, c'est vrai, les sentinelles – je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils sont- ont remis leur sourire on peut marcher tranquillement. « Désolée Choupette, j'observais juste le paysage. » « Tu peux m'appeler Chelsea si tu veux. Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont donné ce surnom et maintenant tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. J'avoue que je suis un peu lasséeEEEE ! »

Ouh, ça doit faire mal ! Rachel est plutôt élancée mais elle est quand même bien lourde par rapport au pied de Chelsea. Elle a de la chance, le portail était sur le point de se refermer. Je me demande pourquoi elle a tant attendu. Mouais, il faut dire qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le choix de venir ou pas non plus. « Rachel, vous voulez de… »

« Sophie ? Jamie ? Les enfants ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous dans mon Terrier ? » Bunny est là ! Il a l'air vraiment surpris de nous voir tous ici. Mais bon, c'est plutôt normal. En tout cas, c'est pile au bon moment ! Heureusement que Ian a pu retenir Abby. Voyons ce qu'il va nous dire…

* * *

J'ai toujours aimé la nature… et les trains… et le chocolat aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un endroit pareil puisse exister sur Terre. C'est tellement beau ici, si vert, si paisible. Je ne sais pas si c'est la magie que je sens, mais il y a comme une sorte de courant électrique dans l'air. Où pouvons-nous être ? Toujours dans notre monde ou bien dans une dimension magique ? Un monde parallèle ? Une autre planète ? Ou une grotte au fin fond d'une montagne perdue… Je me demande ce que le Docteur penserait de tout ça… il serait surement aussi excité que moi !

Il faudra que je remercie ma princesse-fée adorée tout à l'heure. Enfin, après avoir discuté avec ce 'Bunny'… Sophie avait l'air de savoir comment utiliser la boule à neige. Je me demande bien comment elle l'a su. Et je parie que lui il sait. Elle court si vite… elle a bien grandit. Je me souviens de quand elle marchait encore à quatre pattes derrière Abby. Oh, non ! Abby ! Elle a suivi Sophie. C'est bien, elle peut la protéger… mais c'est mauvais pour le Lapin de Pâques. Vite, il faut la retrouver !

Ça y est, je la vois ! Les enfants ont suivi, eux-aussi. Tant mieux, ils vont m'aider. « Abby, revient ici ! Laisse ces œufs tranquilles à la fin! Jamie, Monty, aidez-moi à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le Lapin de Pâques… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle lui saute dessus encore une fois. Surtout que nous sommes chez lui… » Les pauvres, à peine ils arrivent, je les fais travailler. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps d'admirer les environs. Ils auront bien le temps plus tard.

Satanée tête de mule ! En plus, elle court en zigzag derrière ces œufs. « Attention Monty ! L'herbe est glissante ! Ne va pas tomber dans la rivière ! Jamie, elle arrive près de toi. Attrape-la par le collier ! » Et… OUAIS ! On la tient ! Brave gosses… « Merci les garçons. Dommage que je n'ai pas sa laisse. On va avoir quelques difficultés à la maintenir. J'espère qu'ils ont des cordes par ici. Ah, ta mère vient d'arriver Jamie. Dis-donc, elle a failli rester bloquée chez nous, le portail s'est refermé juste derrière son pied. »

« Sophie ? Jamie ? Les enfants ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous dans mon Terrier ? » C'est LUI le lapin de Pâques ? Mazette, les enfants n'ont pas menti quand ils disaient qu'il était immense. Et qu'on avait très envie de le caresser… Non, Ian, tu ne dois pas lui caresser sa fourrure… mais elle a l'air si douce ! Arh ! Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure ! Pour l'instant, il serait plus sage de se présenter. Je suis un adulte, je dois me comporter raisonnablement… mais je n'en ai absolument aucune envie.

* * *

Mes œufs, mes beaux cocos qu'aucun enfant n'a pu trouver ! Quel gâchis ! Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il me reste à nettoyer… Si je tenais Pitch, j'te lui mettrai une €##*$£#&§# % ! Et après, il aurait droit à un balai et une pelle, et débrouille-toi mon gars !

Bah, j'suis pas l'plus mal loti… C'te pov' Toothiana ! Elle retrouve ses mini-fées et… seulement une infime partie des conteneurs à dents. Il faut dire que les petiotes n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se libérer du repaire de Pitch tout en emportant quelques boîtes avec elles, avant que les cauchemars ne débarquent en trainant leur « maître ».

D'une certaine façon, j'suis plutôt content qu'ils m'aient laissé revenir au Terrier. Une fois c'est marrant, mais collecter les dents 24h/24, ça devient soûlant. Heureusement que Tooth ne sait pas ce que je pense de son job, sinon elle m'étranglerait ! Et réparer ce palais dans les airs, très peu pour moi… Je suis un lapin, mon élément c'est la terre pas l'air. Sandy est peinard avec ses rêves. Après avoir été prisonnier, il a du pain sur la planche ! Hors de question qu'il s'absente ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Ils vont s'amuser North et Jack… héhéhé surtout Jack ! Avec le fan club qu'il a là-bas, il ne peut pas faire un pas ou une voltige sans qu'elles ne s'évanouissent ou se mettent à glousser. Au bout de trois heures, Tooth en avait déjà marre de devoir les rappeler constamment à l'ordre. Ça va faire bientôt dix heures qu'il aide au Palais, je me demande où en est la situation… bah, je demanderai à North de me raconter. On va bien rigoler…

Mais… qu'est-ce que… Il y a un truc pas clair. J'entends un bruit inhabituel… C'est quand-même pas Pitch qui est déjà de retour ?

Vite, mon gars, plus vite… Ah, ça vient de la rivière enchantée ! Alors, qui s'amuse à courir dans mon Terrier ? Ils sont plusieurs, je perçois différentes voix.

Non ! Pas possible ! « Sophie ? Jamie ? Les enfants ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous dans mon Terrier ? » Alors, là, j'en crois pas mes yeux ! Les mouflets qui nous ont aidé hier soir… Et c'est qui ces deux adultes ? Et, NOOOONNNNN ! Pas ce sale cabot !


	9. Ian et Rachel au Pays des Merveilles (1)

**Bonjour tout le monde! Les vacances ont été bien chargées et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire... ce qui me rendait assez fébrile parce que les idées elles ne voulaient pas partir en congés.**

**C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent et j'ai même dû m'arrêter avant le moment auquel je pensais en premier. Bah, ça fera juste un chapitre de plus dans l'histoire...**

**Je remercie ceux qui ont posté un commentaire. Et je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir dit quelle a été la réaction de mon mari à mon passe-temps. En résumé: il y a trop de personnages pour qu'il arrive à suivre mon histoire (il n'a pas vu le film) et puisse me dire si c'est bien, ou pas... Comme j'ai dit aux lecteurs anglophones: Envoyez moi des gerbes de fleurs, ma tombe est prête... Snif! Heureusement, il sort bientôt en DVD. Peut-être que là, il arrivera à suivre...**

**Allez, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ian et Rachel au Pays des Merveilles : le Terrier du Lapin Guerrier**

Le visage déformé par la crainte, Bunny faisait peine à voir. Pippa venait de se décider à faire les présentations et à expliquer ainsi leur présence dans sa demeure, puisque Jamie était encore sous le choc de voir débouler le lapin géant derrière lui et que Rachel et Chelsea se remettaient de leur brutale réunion, lorsque Ian Bennett la dépassa d'un pas leste et tendit sa main droite vers le Gardien. « Bonjour ! Ian Bennett ! Je suis le père de Sophie et Jamie. Et également d'habitude le très heureux propriétaire d'Abby, ici présente… Vous n'auriez pas sur vous une corde par hasard ? » Abby se débattait, son collier fermement maintenu par la poigne d'acier de son maître.

« Une corde ? Euh, non, pas ici. Mais… euh, ne bougez pas. Je reviens. Ne la lâchez pas surtout. » Et à la stupéfaction des humains, le Lapin de Pâques détala à une vitesse invraisemblable, entre un buisson et un rocher recouvert d'inscriptions et de dessins d'oeufs.

« Non, mais franchement ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu lui fasses peur ? Nous n'avons même pas pu lui parler… » se plaignit Rachel, tout en époussetant son pantalon. Sa mine déconfite et ses yeux accusateurs remirent les idées de son mari en place.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Je voulais juste me présenter et lui faire comprendre que nous ne voulions pas qu'il se sente menacé… Oui, pardon ma princesse, il va revenir Monsieur le Lapin… » Après avoir embrassé la tempe de sa femme, Ian s'était retourné vers sa fille, en pleurs sur un tas de mousse et entourée de fleurs odorantes.

« Pour sûr que je vais revenir ! Personne n'entre dans mon Terrier sans que je l'y autorise. Alors, si vous voulez qu'on parle, vous attachez ce cabot (Ian fronça les sourcils, Bunny se ravisa)… ce lévrier, à un arbre avec cette corde. Héhé… Rien ne peut la trancher ou la casser : elle a été tressée à base de lianes par les Esprits de la chasse… en Amazonie… Pourquoi je vous parle de ça, moi ?... (Il se gratta la nuque) Répondez plutôt à mes questions : comment êtes-vous venus dans mon terrier ? Pourquoi ? Et… avez-vous un mouchoir ? » Pour les deux premières questions, Pippa comprit aisément que Bunny était inquiet de voir des humains débarquer dans son domaine magique et secret. Pour la troisième par contre, elle n'y comprenait goutte. Enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Bunny se pencher vers sa jambe gauche à laquelle Sophie venait de s'agripper fébrilement. Ses larmes (et son nez qui coule, beurk) s'essuyaient 'naturellement' sur la fourrure du lapin. Rachel dégaina un mouchoir en papier de la poche arrière de son jean qu'elle tendit au guerrier très gêné.

« Tenez, et je m'excuse pour cette arrivée soudaine dans votre 'Terrier'. Il semble que Sophie avait très envie de vous revoir et qu'elle ne nous ait pas laissé le choix de la suivre. » Bunny essuyait comme il pouvait le visage de sa mouflette adorée (Pippa rigolait intérieurement au surnom qu'il avait donné à Sophie). Il bredouilla un : « Merci ». Et comme elle refusait de le lâcher, il prit l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la calmer et de la faire rire.

« Hé ! C'est MA fille ! » L'exclamation de Ian ne passa pas inaperçue. Rachel se claqua la paume de sa main droite sur le front, Jamie et les garçons pouffèrent de rire, Choupette suivit également et Pippa se mordilla la lèvre pour éviter de faire de même. Bunny le regarda, sans comprendre. « Je sais que c'est votre fille, je ne suis pas idiot. Vous croyez quoi ? Que je vais la bouffer ? Désolé de détruire tes illusions, mon pote, mais moi je suis végétarien comme tout lapin qui se respecte. »

« Je ne voulais pas insinuer que vous aviez de mauvaises intentions vis-à-vis de ma fille, juste que… enfin… C'est MA fille et je n'ai pas l'habitude de la voir s'accrocher à la jambe de qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. » « Chéri, es-tu en train de dire que tu es jaloux ? » susurra Rachel, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Pippa savait que Mme Bennett avait fait mouche quand son époux prit la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre et bredouilla un « Non ! mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes… moi, jaloux, pfu ! N'importe quoi ! »

« Tu sais papa, tu n'es vraiment pas crédible. Bonjour Bunny. Je m'excuse moi-aussi pour vous avoir dérangé comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que Sophie savait utiliser la boule à neige sinon je ne l'aurais pas posé sur la table, là où elle pouvait l'attraper ! Je crois que vous devriez donner la corde à mon père, Abby ne semble pas vouloir se calmer. » Bunny jeta un œil à la chienne qui grognait toujours et tentait désespérément de se libérer de l'emprise de son maître.

« Ouaip, tu as raison petit. Attrapez ! Allez donc l'attacher au saule chanteur, il est costaud, elle ne pourra pas briser le tronc en se débattant. » Devant le regard surpris de l'adulte, il ajouta : « Le saule chanteur, c'est l'arbre qui est derrière vous, avec les feuilles turquoise… »

« Un saule chanteur ? Vous voulez dire qu'il… chante ? Pour de vrai ? » demanda, extatique, Choupette. « Ouaip, il chante avec une voix de baryton. Mais uniquement lors des équinoxes et des solstices. C'est un arbre magique, il ne perd jamais ses feuilles et sa sève a des propriétés curatives très utiles pour soigner les blessures et apaiser les rages de dents. North en a souvent besoin et m'en réclame tout le temps. La sève a aussi un goût délicieux et c'est l'un de mes ingrédients secrets pour créer le meilleur chocolat du monde ! »

Il y avait tant de fierté dans son regard et dans sa posture que Pippa en fut toute chose. Depuis la veille au soir, elle avait rencontré des personnes qui avaient toutes quelque chose pour lesquelles elles étaient prêtes à se battre, à vivre et même à mourir… mais elle, qu'est-ce qui comptait pour elle ? Elle n'avait pas de centre d'intérêt particulier. Tout l'intéressait. Et pourtant rien ne suffisait à répondre à cette question. Chaque Gardien avait son domaine de compétence dans lequel il excellait. Rachel était une infirmière garçon-manqué et hyper féminine à la fois (Wonder Woman, en mieux, sans le costume et les stéréotypes des Amazones), Ian un papa poule amoureux –de sa femme, de ses enfants, de ses trains, de la vie…-, Jamie allait devenir à coup sûr un grand écrivain ou conteur, ou prof de mythologie…, Monty serait vétérinaire, Choupette ferait quelque chose en rapport avec les chevaux, Caleb se destinait à un métier dans la finance (comme sa mère) et Claude voulait reprendre le garage de son père. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie et cela la plongeait dans un abîme d'angoisse et de tristesse qu'elle masquait tout juste par un sourire 'posé'. Parce que même à neuf ans, Philippa Carren savait que, quel que soit son choix, ses parents diraient qu'elle pourrait faire mieux tout en dénigrant ses compétences. Elle avait l'habitude…

Quand elle retrouva ses esprits, et malgré la boule qui s'était formée au creux de son ventre, Pippa ne put s'empêcher de rire à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le Lapin de Pâques : Sophie était sur son dos, lui étant sur ses quatre pattes, Monty, Choupette et Caleb lui posaient cent questions à la minute, Claude essayait de lui chiper un boomerang et Ian et Rachel caressaient Abby qui commençait doucement à s'apaiser. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, Pippa fit un bond en l'air. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Je me demandais juste si tu allais bien, tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées. C'est un truc qui m'arrive souvent, alors je sais reconnaitre les signes de ce phénomène chez les autres. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas de questions à poser à Bunny ? Parce que moi j'en ai des tonnes ! » Les yeux marrons de Jamie brillaient comme deux soleils. Pippa se dit qu'elle savait au moins une chose sur ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard : rester amie avec ce garçon fantastique. Et peut-être un jour…

« Mr Bunny ! Maintenant que la menace est sous contrôle, nous laisserez-vous nous présenter correctement ? » Rachel avançait, tout sourire, vers le dit lapin. Celui-ci se releva et déposa délicatement Sophie par terre, à côté de lui. « Oy, femme. Ce n'est pas de refus. Et vous me direz comment vous vous êtes procuré une boule à neige de North… »

« Bien, je vais donc faire les présentations. Le garçon qui veut vous chiper une de vos armes est Claude Winslow et son jumeau, plus sérieux en apparence mais tout aussi farceur, s'appelle Caleb (« Hé ! Je suis sage moi ! »/Caleb « Non mais dans tes rêves, frérot ! »/Claude). Le garçon avec les lunettes est Monroe Trendfield, mais ses copains l'appellent Monty. C'est le premier ami que s'est fait Jamie, ils portaient encore des couches-culottes. (« Maman ! »/Jamie «Non… La honte… »/Monty) Ensuite vous avez Choupette, de son vrai nom Chelsea Brown, une grande amatrice de chevaux et de licornes. Elle a 10 ans, tandis que les autres ont 9 ans. Cette jolie jeune fille (elle venait de prendre Pippa par les épaules) est Philippa Carren, la meilleure amie de Jamie et j'espère un jour ma belle-fille. (« MAMAN ! »/Jamie « Mais, non, enfin… »/Pippa « Je corrige, ça c'est la honte ! »/Monty) Et enfin, moi-même, Rachel Bennett, née Shepperd, 36 ans, infirmière, ceinture noire de judo et seule lève-tôt dans une famille de fracasseurs de réveils (« Chérie ! Tu exagères, ce n'est arrivé que deux fois le mois dernier ! »/Ian). Je laisse mon mari se présenter tout seul. Il semblait très heureux de le faire tout à l'heure… »

Dire que Bunny était sous le choc aurait été bien au-dessous de la vérité. Il regardait Rachel avec des yeux ronds immenses, ses pattes crispées sur ses boomerangs, et les pattes arrière prêtent à bondir si elle ne faisait que s'approcher encore un peu plus de son espace personnel. « Et moi qui trouvait que Tooth avait un débit de chute d'eau… Il ne faut pas que vous vous rencontriez… Non, jamais. » grommella-t-il.

« Mmm… donc, comme je disais plus tôt, je suis Ian Bennett. J'ai 36 ans, bientôt 37. Je travaille pour la société responsable de la maintenance des réseaux ferrés américains. J'adore les trains et je suis un grand fan des chasses aux œufs que vous organisez tous les ans ! Voilà.» Ian avait de nouveau tendu sa main vers le lapin. Et à la surprise générale, Bunny la serra et déclara : « Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'un adulte me dit qu'il aime chercher mes œufs ! Je comprends mieux d'où vient l'enthousiasme de Sophie à courir derrière eux. Bienvenue au Terrier ! Je suis E. Aster Bunnymund, plus connu sous le surnom du Lapin de Pâques. Chocolatier fabuleux, inventeur de génie et guerrier intrépide. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : North vous a donné une boule à neige ou alors il en a encore laissé trainer une ?»

Claude fut le plus rapide : « Ce sont les yetis qui en ont donné une à Jamie ! »

« Les yetis !? Rhaa… Si eux-aussi s'y mettent, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. Bon ok, alors si c'est toi Jamie qui a reçu ce 'cadeau', comment se fait-il que vous soyez TOUS là ? » Les bras croisés, un sourcil relevé et du haut de ses 2 mètres, Bunny était particulièrement impressionnant pour le garçon en question. « Ben, euh… C'est à cause de ma mère ! »

A peine eut-il bredouillé cette phrase que Jamie couru vers ses copains, empoigna Pippa et Monty et lança un « Tous aux abris ! ». Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Pippa tourna la tête et aperçut le visage hébété de Rachel. Elle se remit cependant bien vite et cria outragée : « Jamie, reviens ici tout de suite ! Comment oses-tu me mettre tout sur le dos ! » Ian ne pouvait plus se contenir et il éclata de rire. « Alors là, chérie, je crois que c'est mérité. Tu les as forcés à tout te raconter. Maintenant, ils se vengent à leur manière… » Pippa n'entendit pas la suite. Les rires de Caleb et Chelsea recouvraient la discussion animée entre Rachel, Ian et Bunnymund. Après avoir courus encore une centaine de mètres, les enfants s'arrêtèrent près de fleurs multicolores et de deux œufs de pierre géants. Pippa avait du mal à reprendre son souffle tellement elle avait ri. Et même si elle adorait l'athlétisme, son point fort était plutôt l'endurance et non les pointes de vitesse…

« Alors là mon pote, tu m'as bluffé ! Comment tu as mouché la question de Bunny et refilé le bébé à ta mère… C'est à mettre dans les annales ! » Claude était étalé par terre, et tout son corps était secoué de rires. Monty séchait ses larmes avec sa manche de chemise tandis que Chelsea se tenait les côtes : « Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi, Bennett ! Ta mère va avoir du mal à s'expliquer. Bon, par contre, tu vas avoir droit à une sacrée punition quand on rentrera à Burgess… Ta mère est terrible quand elle le veut ! »

Jamie grimaça. C'est sûr que Rachel allait lui passer un énorme savon ! « Bof, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'elle va faire de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà planifié. Elle veut qu'on l'aide à mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de ma voisine, Mme Patson. Il parait que c'est un bazar pas possible dans son garage et dans sa cave. D'après ce qu'elle a laissé entendre ce matin, c'est soit on l'aide, soit elle dit à nos parents que nous sommes sortis tous seuls dans la rue hier soir pour jouer dans la neige… » « Sans blague ? Elle ferait ça ? » Caleb était outré.

« Je confirme Caleb, elle me l'a annoncé lorsqu'elle cherchait des vêtements qui pourraient être à ma taille. Et toi Jamie, elle t'en a parlé à quel moment ? » Pippa se tourna vers son ami, confuse.

« Quand tu prenais ta douche. Je venais de finir de téléphoner à Choupette quand elle est redescendue. Elle m'a dit de libérer mon agenda pour Dimanche après-midi pour une activité de service. Tu imagines ma joie à cette nouvelle. J'aime bien Mme Patson, elle est gentille et tout et tout… mais sa maison est remplie de vieilles choses qu'elle ne veut pas jeter. On va en avoir pour des heures ! Des jours mêmes ! Et à moins d'un miracle, on n'a aucune chance de pouvoir y échapper… Je me surprends à souhaiter que Pitch refasse son apparition Dimanche midi, après le dessert. Je ne vois pas autre chose pour obliger ma mère à nous laisser jouer au lieu de faire du rangement et batailler la poussière et les toiles d'araignées… »

« J'en connais deux qui vont être contents de ne pas avoir à me 'surveiller' Dimanche prochain… » soupira de contentement Monty. « Ah bon ? Qui ça ? » demanda Chelsea. « Le week-end prochain mes parents vont assister à un concours félin à Philadelphie. Ils font partie des vétérinaires qui supervisent la compétition. Arrête de pouffer Claude, c'est une compétition très sérieuse. C'est pas Cadillac qui pourrait y participer. Ton chat est peut-être intelligent mais il a une allure miteuse. » « Miteux, mon chat ? Répète un peu pour voir… » Claude avança sur Monty qui recula puis trébucha pour atterrir le nez dans les fleurs. Pippa s'interposa, Jamie faisant de même en s'agenouillant près du blondinet. « Wow, les gars, du calme ! Claude, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves ! Tu sais très bien que Cadillac n'est pas beau… à l'extérieur. Mais ce qui fait qu'on l'aime tous c'est qu'il est calin, intelligent et joueur. OK ? »

Claude était tout penaud. Apparemment il s'en voulait d'avoir crié sur son ami. « Désolé Monroe. Depuis quelques jours Cadillac a des problèmes de santé et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir mourir. Il a déjà 16 ans, je sais que c'est déjà bien pour un chat d'être arrivé si vieux… Alors quand tu as dit qu'il était miteux, j'ai pas supporté. » Son frère vint le réconforter. Cadillac avait toujours eu une préférence pour Claude car il trainait toujours dans le garage de son père. Et comme Cadillac était avant tout la mascotte du garage 'Winslow, de Pères en Fils' il s'était vite lié d'affection avec le plus jeune des jumeaux qui avait la même passion que son père.

« C'est moi qui doit m'excuser Claude. Je suis au courant de l'état de santé de Cadillac. C'était méchant de dire ça sur lui… Tu me pardonnes ? » Monty s'était relevé et tendait maintenant la main à son ami. « Pfu… pour sûr je te pardonne ! On est pote pour la vie ! Tiens, je te laisse même finir l'histoire que tu avais commencée. Alors qui va être content de se débarrasser de toi dimanche aprem' ? »

« Tss… tu perds pas le fil toi. Ben d'après toi, qui sera heureuse de passer plusieurs heures en tête à tête avec son chéri, sans moi dans ses pattes ? » « LOL, Béa pour sûr ! »

« Ta sœur revient à Burgess ? Je croyais qu'elle avait encore plusieurs mois avant la fin de son année scolaire et l'obtention de son diplôme. » Pippa hocha la tête, la question de Jamie était parfaitement valide.

« Elle a encore un stage pratique à faire, de deux mois. Devinez où elle a décidé de le faire. Tadaa ! A la clinique vétérinaire de nos parents, et ouais ! C'est pas Rowan qui dirait non. » Les enfants rirent tous de bon cœur. Rowan était l'employé municipal chargé des espaces verts. Béatrice, Béa pour les intimes, et lui sortaient ensemble depuis déjà dix ans et avaient le projet de se marier dès qu'elle aurait fini ses études. Encore quelques mois et ils pourraient enfin avoir une relation plus stable, et alléger leurs factures téléphoniques. Ces deux-là passaient des heures au téléphone. C'était une blague récurrente que Monroe et ses copains ressortaient souvent. Enfin, pas Chelsea qui était la dernière arrivée dans leur groupe. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de leurs rires.

« On peut m'expliquer ? » grogna t-elle. « Ah, euh, c'est vrai Choupette. Tu ne connais pas ma sœur Béatrice. Elle poursuit des études de vétérinaire à la Ivy League, l'université de Pennsylvanie, la plus réputée de toutes les écoles vétérinaires au monde. Elle a presque fini. Et Rowan est son fiancé. Il vit à Burgess. Ils ne peuvent pas laisser passer une demie-journée sans se téléphoner. Et quand ils sont ensemble, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui peut les séparer… On dirait deux ventouses. (« Beurk, merci pour l'image Monroe ») De rien Caleb. Quand elle va arriver vendredi soir et qu'elle va apprendre ce qui pour elle sera une BONNE nouvelle, elle va être au paradis. Et moi en enfer si je rentre à la maison avant l'heure qu'elle m'aura désignée. Alors, bon, pardon Jamie, mais je ne veux pas de miracle. Trier les affaires de ta voisine, ça me va.»

« Si c'est pour faire plaisir à Béa, alors OK. Je trierai chez Mme Patson dimanche. Mais avec vous tous. Sinon, ce ne sera pas drôle ! » « C'est promis ! » lança joyeusement Caleb. Les autres suivirent.

« Finalement, ta mère n'aura même pas à nous faire de chantage… On fera son activité de service pour trois bonnes raisons : Mme Patson, Béa et Rowan ! Hahaha» Pippa se dit que Caleb avait le don de conclure une conversation avec un art certain. Il allait faire un malheur plus tard dans les réunions administratives…

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on visitait au lieu de papoter ? » demanda Chelsea. Voyant les sourires qui illuminaient les visages des autres, Chelsea leur indiqua un bosquet. « Et si on commençait par-là ? »

* * *

La tension montait entre les deux humains. Bunny ne savait pas comment s'interposer. Il n'avait que très rarement eu de contacts avec des humains adultes. La femme, Rachel s'il ne se trompait pas, avait quelques problèmes à contenir ses émotions. Son mari ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider. Sophie observait quant à elle, près de Bunny, ses deux parents se disputer… enfin, surtout sa mère.

« Hé, vous êtes chez moi. Arrêtez de vous comporter en gamins et ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là. Ok, j'ai été un peu dur avec vous. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir débarquer des mortels dans mon domaine. Dites-moi juste comment ça se fait que vous soyez au courant de mon existence. Et pourquoi vous êtes venus jusqu'ici. » Sa voix grave et sa stature impressionnante eurent tôt fait de ramener le calme. Rachel boudait, le dos tourné vers son mari. Ian ronchonnait et jetait des regards mi-honteux, mi-fâchés à l'australien.

« Désolé. Nous avons eu une matinée bien occupée. Et notre arrivée ici a aussi été très mouvementée. Nous n'avons même pas pu manger notre dessert. Le portail magique a engloutit notre table et nos coupes de glaces ! » grommela Ian.

Bunny tiqua. « Comment ça engloutit ? »

« Ma princesse fée chérie, Sophie ici présente, a décidé de faire fonctionner la boule à neige sous la table de la salle à manger. Quand le vortex s'est ouvert, la table a immédiatement été aspirée avec tout ce qui était dessus. D'ailleurs, tiens… Où a-t-elle bien pu atterrir ? »

Rachel qui boudait toujours mais ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange, pointa du doigt la rivière arc-en-ciel. « Je crois qu'elle est dans l'eau. On voit deux pieds qui dépassent. »

« Ma rivière ! » glapit Bunny. « La table de grand-père ! » gémit Ian. Tous deux coururent au bord de l'eau. Bunny arriva bien sûr le premier et du bout de son boomerang, il repêcha un sucrier qui flottait. « Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de boulot à nettoyer les dégâts qu'ont réalisé les Cauchemars de Pitch, maintenant j'ai une table dans ma rivière de peinture et un ensemble à thé… Non, mais zut ! Je craque. Trop c'est trop ! » Et il lança le sucrier au loin qui s'écrasa sur un rocher.

« Hé ! Faites attention ! Ce sucrier avait appartenu à mon arrière-grand-mère ! C'était de la porcelaine de Limoges ! » cria Ian, indigné du traitement infligé à sa vaisselle.

« Ah ouais ? Et bien moi c'est tout mon travail d'une année qui a été réduit en pièces ! Alors à moins que vous ne m'aidiez à nettoyer tout ça (Il fit un geste du bras gauche pour montrer les œufs brisés qui jonchaient l'herbe), je vous conseille d'aller retrouver les gosses, de faire un petit tour avec eux et puis bye, bye ! J'ai du boulot, je n'ai pas le temps pour une table et de la vaisselle… »

Rachel s'était approchée du duo, Sophie lui tenant la main. Elle perçut la tristesse et la fatigue de leur hôte. « Et si on vous aide à nettoyer, vous nous aiderez à récupérer nos affaires ? » Bunny sursauta et fit volte-face. « C'est beaucoup de travail que vous avez là. Jamie m'a dit que Pâques a été ruiné cette année et que vous en aviez profondément souffert. Laissez-nous vous aider. Nous vous devons bien ce petit geste, après avoir sauvé les enfants… » Bunny fut touché par les paroles de la mère de Jamie, et se surpris à lui rendre son sourire.

« Ma femme a raison, comme presque toujours. Nous nous devons de vous aider, ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure. Ce sera toujours ça de gagné ! » Ian avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Bunny et ce dernier releva la tête vers lui. « Je m'excuse d'avoir cassé votre sucrier. Je n'ai pas eu un moment de repos depuis plusieurs jours et après avoir vu tous mes œufs se faire écraser sous les pattes de ces sales cauchemars, je ne me sens plus très joyeux dans mon Terrier. »

« Excuses acceptées. Allez, on n'est pas dans un soap opera. On arrête les sanglots et on retrousse nos manches. Ce matin j'ai déblayé des arbres sur les voies ferrées, maintenant ce seront des œufs dans un terrier. A chaque instant une nouvelle aventure ! Yeepee ! » Et Ian Bennett tourna les talons et partit d'un pas sautillant vers la pelouse qui s'étendait un peu plus loin. « Vous avez au moins des sacs dans lesquels nous pouvons les mettre après les avoir ramassés ? » cria-t-il.

« Yeap. Je vais les chercher. Et… merci. J'apprécie. Vraiment. Tu viens m'aider toi-aussi ma jolie mouflette ? » « Oui ! Bunny ! » « Héhéhé… Vous avez une fille adorable. Elle m'a permis, bon avec l'aide de l'Engelure, de retrouver la joie des préparatifs de Pâques. Sophie, tu montes sur mon dos ?» Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et commença à glousser de plaisir.

« L'Engelure ? Qui est-ce ? Un autre Gardien ? » s'enquit Ian.

« Frost, c'est l'un des surnoms que je lui ai donné. Il m'appelle le Kangourou, je l'appelle l'Engelure. Si il arrête, je ferai de même… » Et avec un sourire en coin, il bondit avec Sophie sur son dos, pour reparaitre quelques minutes plus tard avec de nombreux paniers et sacs.

« Occupons-nous du terrier pour l'instant. Je déblaierais mes tunnels plus tard. » annonça-t-il en tendant deux paniers à Rachel et un grand sac à Ian. « Vos tunnels ? Vous en avez beaucoup ? » La curiosité naturelle de Rachel refaisait surface. « Alors là ma p'tite dame, j'en ai sous toute la surface de la terre. Je peux aller d'un endroit à l'autre en quelques secondes grâce à eux, tout comme mes œufs en chocolat. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je vais vous faire revenir chez vous. Combien de temps vous pouvez rester ici ? »

« Il était environ 13h quand nous sommes partis. Disons que dans trois heures il serait bon que nous soyons de retour à Burgess. Les parents des amis de Jamie risqueraient de s'inquiéter si les enfants ne sont pas rentrés vers 17h. » répondit rapidement Rachel. Bunny grommela encore un « plus rapide que Tooth ! » et déclara d'une voix plus normale : « Bon, on aura le temps de nettoyer et discuter avant de prendre un petit en-cas. Je vous ferai goûter mon chocolat. Vous n'en trouverez pas de meilleur au monde ! Les enfants vont adorer… C'est bien Sophie, continue comme ça. L'un après l'autre, dans le grand sac. »

« Comment avez-vous rencontré ma fille ? » La question venait bien sûr de son père. Donc, Ian était vraiment un père protecteur et sensiblement jaloux. Bunny se rendit compte qu'il ne s'en offusquait pas. Après tout, les parents se doivent de veiller sur leur progéniture et de leur apporter tout leur amour. Il y avait bien assez d'enfants négligés voire maltraités par leurs géniteurs, et rencontrer un père et une mère attentifs au bien-être de leurs enfants était, ma foi, plutôt agréable. En tant que Gardien de l'Enfance, ces sentiments parentaux lui donnaient un bon coup de fouet au moral et une montée d'énergie. Il se surprit à penser qu'il serait bon qu'il garde le contact avec ces deux adultes, histoire de ne pas perdre des croyants aussi étonnants.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire comment j'ai rencontré votre fille sans vous expliquer toute l'histoire. Vous avez de la chance, vous avez du temps devant vous ! » Et avec un clin d'œil, Bunny commença son récit, répondant aux questions de Rachel et Ian, ramassant les débris des petits œufs et jouant avec Sophie jusqu'à ce que l'heure du goûter (horaire côte Est des USA) ne les décident à faire une pause gourmande.


	10. Ian et Rachel au Pays des Merveilles (2)

**Et voilà la suite! Pour le prochain chapitre, vous devrez attendre un peu. je vais me lancer dans la traduction en anglais... j'ai des lecteurs qui s'impatientent!**

**Pour info, j'ai créé un sondage (poll) sur mon profil pour que vous puissiez voter pour l'OS que vous voulez le plus lire. Je les ferai tous un jour (ou l'autre) mais je voudrais savoir lequel vous tente le plus en premier...**

**Et si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous souhaite laisser un commentaire, n'hésitez pas! ça me fait toujours plaisir!**

* * *

**Ian et Rachel au Pays des Merveilles : le Pooka de Mars**

« … Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici, dans mon Terrier, avec vous, à faire le ménage au lieu de récupérer des dents ou réparer le palais Toothiana. C'était plaisant de discuter avec vous, mais j'ai quand même hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de North. Rien que pour savoir si Tooth a supporté la présence de Jack très longtemps ou si elle s'est mise en colère après ses fées… ou encore mieux après lui ! » Ils avaient passés les deux dernières heures à ramasser les morceaux d'œufs, replanter certaines fleurs arrachées ou piétinées par les cauchemars et surveiller Sophie qui faisait la sieste à l'abri sous le feuillage d'un arbre majestueux.

Fatiguée, Rachel s'assis sur une pierre. Son esprit était rempli d'histoires plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Bunny avait patiemment répondu à chacune des questions que Ian et elle lui avaient posées. Oh, ils en avaient bien d'autres qui attendaient, dans un coin de leur cerveau… mais pour l'instant, elle était vidée de toute énergie. « Ces œufs en chocolat sont délicieux mais j'avoue que je ne serais pas contre un verre d'eau et un chocolat chaud. Vous nous en aviez proposé un peu plus tôt et là, ils me feraient le plus grand bien ! Je suis claquée ! »

« Héhé… Vous m'avez bien aidé. Une bonne tasse de chocolat ne sera que juste récompense. Suivez-moi. Nous allons passer chercher les gamins. Ils doivent avoir soif eux-aussi. » Bunny s'avançait déjà vers Sophie et la souleva délicatement dans ses bras, sans la réveiller.

Ian avait abandonné l'idée de faire la morale au Pooka. Surtout qu'après avoir entendu son histoire, il avait juré de toujours lui être loyal et avait commencé à l'appeler 'Docteur Bunnymund'… à la plus grande confusion de celui-ci. Les rires hystériques de Rachel lui avait fait suspecter que Ian devait se payer sa tête d'une certaine manière, mais en observant le mortel il ne voyait aucune trace de malice en lui. Il semblait plutôt rempli de fierté et d'adoration. Les humains lui avaient promis qu'il découvrirait très prochainement pourquoi on l'appelait 'Docteur' et que pour cela il devrait venir chez eux pour une soirée 'Vidéo'… Ce qui l'avait encore plus rendu perplexe.

Quelques six cent mètres plus loin, ils découvrirent les enfants au milieu d'une trentaine de sacs et paniers. La clairière devant les tunnels menant aux différents continents étaient impeccable. Pas un seul débris d'œuf ne la jonchait. Claude en les voyant approcher, leva un pouce et leur lança : « Mission terminée ! ». Bunny était visiblement très heureux du résultat. Lorsque les gosses les avaient découverts une heure plus tôt, ramassant les bouts de chocolat par terre, et qu'ils avaient proposé de les aider eux-aussi, Bunny s'était empressé d'accepter. Plus vite le Terrier était de retour à la normale, plus vite il pourrait commencer à préparer Pâques de l'année suivante afin que celui-ci soit le plus mémorable qui soit !

De tous les Gardiens, il était le seul (à part Jack, mais c'était un tout autre sujet) à avoir un nombre de croyants très minime et ce pour longtemps… Tooth et Sandy avaient repris leur travail et le nombre de croyants avait vitre repris leurs « statistiques » habituelles, comme disait North, et ce dernier avait son jour de fête dans seulement 9 mois. Le fiasco causé par Pitch devait être réparé ! Pâques devait de nouveau être la fête préférée des enfants. Et peu importe ce que North raconte sur la préséance de Noël sur toutes les autres fêtes…

« Bravo les enfants ! C'est parfait ! Nous allions prendre le goûter… Qui est intéressé ? » Monty et Jamie qui étaient allongés par terre se redressèrent d'un seul homme et crièrent «NON ! » Choupette et Pippa qui discutaient avec Caleb, perché au sommet d'une des deux sentinelles qui les avaient suivis partout, grimacèrent. « Désolée, mais je crois que je ne peux plus rien avaler… Claude a jugé bon de nous faire faire un concours il y a quelques minutes : 'celui qui mange le plus de chocolat en 100 secondes'. Monty a gagné. Et moi j'ai mangé trop et trop vite… Mon estomac a du mal à rester tranquille. » Le sourire gêné de Pippa montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas en état pour se restaurer… de nouveau.

Ian parut moyennement amusé : « Et voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on fait les gloutons ! Le chocolat, ça doit se déguster pas s'engloutir ! Venez boire quelque chose, vos maux de ventre passeront mieux ainsi. » Il se tourna vers Bunny : « J'espère que votre maison n'est pas trop loin, à voir la tête de mon fils, il ne sera pas capable de marcher très longtemps. »

Bunny lui tapotta l'épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille : « On doit marcher pendant dix bonnes minutes, mais c'est parfait. Ils vont pouvoir faire une promenade digestive. Hinhinhin… » Rachel aidait les filles à se mettre debout. Caleb glissa du haut de son perchoir et atterrit aux pieds de Ian. Il se tourna vers Bunnymund et déclara, avec un grand sourire : « Si vous avez besoin d'aide une autre fois pour 'nettoyer du chocolat', faites-moi signe ! C'est la corvée ménagère que je préfère ! »

« Alors là mon gars, non. C'est la première et dernière fois que mes œufs finissent piétinés ! Par contre, on verra le moment venu si vous êtes de taille à peindre mes œufs… » « Je pourrai aussi venir ? » demanda timidement Ian. « Oy, bien sûr ! Il est interdit aux mouflets de venir tous seuls ici… avec vous pour les surveiller, là c'est pas pareil… »

Tout en parlant, Bunny menait les mortels vers sa maison. Enfin, maison… plus une sorte d'entrepôt qu'autre chose. Il avait accumulé aux fils des siècles de très nombreux souvenirs, de multiples inventions, et tout son matériel pour fabriquer du chocolat et entretenir le Terrier…

Jamie vint se placer à côté de lui. « Bunny, comment va Jack ? » Le lapin le scruta du coin de l'œil. Jamie ressemblait à un chiot quémandant un bol de nourriture. Il ne lui manquait plus que les gémissements caractéristiques et les aboiements d'enthousiasme. Il avait même la tête légèrement penchée, comme un vrai chien. En parlant de chien… « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il allait très bien. A l'heure qu'il est, il est peut-être un peu moins heureux de reconstruire le palais de Tooth… Son fanclub était très agité autour de lui… Euh, Ian ? Il faudra bien penser à aller récupérer votre chienne. Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir rester ici. » Ian hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le lieu où Abby devait probablement dormir (c'était l'heure de sa sieste).

Les enfants, eux, regardaient Bunny avec des yeux ronds. « Un fanclub ? Jack a un fanclub ? » s'exclama Choupette. « Le PALAIS de Tooth ? » s'émerveilla Monty. « Comment ça la réparation du palais ? » demanda Jamie.

Rachel tenta de les calmer. « Doucement les enfants ! Bunny a parlé tout l'après-midi. Laissez ses cordes-vocales se reposer un peu. On vous racontera dans quelques minutes… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Les autres Gardiens vont bien. » Les enfants essayèrent bien de protester et d'avoir des réponses tout de suite mais Rachel, et Bunny, refusèrent de dire un mot de plus. Ian les rejoignit avec Abby, au pas de course, juste avant d'arriver aux seuls bâtiments présent dans le Terrier.

Abby ne semblait pas avoir abandonné l'idée de croquer du lapin pour son quatre heures. Dès qu'elle vit Bunny, elle se mit à grogner comme une folle et à tirer sur sa laisse. Ian ne s'y attendait pas et la corde lui échappa des mains. Bunny poussa un grand cri aigu (qui fit bien rire les enfants), déposa Sophie sur un tas de mousse et couru pour échapper aux crocs de la chienne.

C'est à ce moment-là que Pippa se rendit compte que Rachel agissait suspicieusement : elle s'était éloignée de quelques pas et tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, au niveau de son visage. « Vous prenez des photos ! » s'exclama-t-elle. La seule réponse de l'adulte fut un clin d'œil et un sourire. Pippa s'approcha de Jamie et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Ta mère est en train de photographier la scène ! Il ne faut pas que Bunny le sache, sinon il serait capable de lui prendre pour éviter qu'on développe les photos ! » Jamie se retourna vers sa mère, les yeux ronds, puis se mit à rire aussi fort que Pippa.

Pendant ce temps, Abby enrageait de plus belle. Bunny était bien trop rapide pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa proie aussi vite et sans combattre ! Ian se démenait pour reprendre la corde, qui, à chaque mouvement de la chienne, volait devant ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse la saisir. Monty et Caleb se décidèrent à aider le père de Jamie, sans toutefois avoir plus de succès. Pippa ne voyait pas comment ils allaient faire pour apaiser Abby… et également Bunnymund qui était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Soudain un flash surprit tout le monde, et plus particulièrement la chienne qui s'arrêta nette et se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. M. Bennett en profita pour récupérer la corde et prendre en main Abby par le collier. « Celle-la vaut de l'or ! Je vous en donnerai une copie à chacun, vous faites tous des têtes très drôles ! » Rachel agitait son appareil photo avec un sourire malicieux. « Vous aurez bien sûr droit un album rien que pour vous Bunny. Je suis sûre que c'est la première fois que vous aurez des photos du Terrier… »

Bunny s'était arrêté, éreinté, et fixait avec un mélange de stupeur et d'énervement son interlocutrice. « Vous ne pouviez pas l'éblouir plus tôt ? Elle a bien failli me croquer ! Et… vous avez pris des photos de ma demeure ? » « Bien sûr que j'ai pris des photos ! Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'aller le chercher avant de franchir le portail magique pour rien ! C'est une journée importante dans la vie de ces enfants, et pour mon mari et moi. Et pour ce qui est de flasher Abby… en fait, il s'est déclenché par erreur… Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! »

« Chérie, tu m'impressionnera toujours ! Toi et ton sens pratique… Même si c'est le fait du hasard que le flash se soit déclenché, tu nous as bien aidés. Couché Abby ! Tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter de la sorte ! Bunny est un ami, pas un amuse-gueule ! Pas d'os à moelle pendant une semaine. » Abby geignit sous la menace. Entre Ian et elle, c'était l'entente parfaite. Il était extrêmement rare que son bon maître soit si fâché.

« Bah, elle agissait selon son instinct. Je crois qu'elle ne recommencera pas de si tôt, vu sa tête… » fit remarquer Monty. Claude et lui caressaient la chienne sur les flancs. Jamie s'agenouilla devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux. « Abby, tu ne dois plus essayer de faire du mal à Bunny. C'est un ami. » Il se retourna vers le Pooka. « Bunny, venez plus près d'elle. Il faut qu'elle s'habitue à votre présence. Plus près, encore un peu. Voilà parfait ! » Bunny s'était avancé, à contrecoeur et poussé par Caleb et Pippa. Jamie lui pris la patte et l'approcha du museau d'Abby qui plissait des yeux. Dès qu'elle commença à grogner, Monty luidonna une légère tape sur la cuisse. « Non Abby ! » La chienne cessa ses grognements et laissa son jeune maître poser la patte du lapin géant sur son museau. Bunny couina et eut très envie de repartir en courant. Abby expira par les narines puis détourna la tête. Elle n'était pas 'amie' avec le gibier géant mais voulait bien faire un effort pour tolérer sa présence puisque sa famille l'appréciait tant.

Après avoir récupéré Sophie, qui dormait toujours malgré les cris, Bunny entraina le petit groupe jusqu'à une sorte de terrasse avec deux chaises et une table. L'herbe était aussi folle que dans le reste du terrier, toutefois on pouvait voir que certains endroits étaient comme aplatis. Les mortels comprirent vite pourquoi. Les œufs de pierre qui servaient de sentinelles y prirent place. Claude et Caleb sautèrent, littéralement, sur l'occasion. Choupette et Pippa s'installèrent sur un rocher plat près des chaises. Monty vint les rejoindre. Ian et Rachel s'assirent sur les chaises que Bunny leur avait désignées de la patte arrière, ses bras étant encore occupés par une mouflette qui ronflait de plaisir. Quand il voulut la déposer sur l'herbe à côté de son frère, il s'aperçut qu'elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Ses doigts s'étaient agrippés dans sa fourrure.

« Mmm… Jamie je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Il y a un puits derrière le hangar. Ramène-nous un pichet d'eau. Rachel vous voulez bien venir avec moi pour chercher des verres… je ne reçois quasiment personne ici, mais j'ai quelques verres et gobelets qui doivent trainer quelque part… »

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, les autres enfants assaillirent Ian de questions. Il y répondit comme il put. L'eau ramenée par Jamie fut accueillie par des soupirs de soulagement, et les récipients par des cris de joie. Sophie se réveilla à cet instant, mais ne voulut néanmoins pas être posée au sol. Bunny céda à son regard implorant et la déposa sur ses genoux, lui-même s'étant assis en tailleur sur l'herbe.

Choupette lui sourit et lui tendit un gobelet d'eau. « Alors, racontez-nous pourquoi le palais de Tooth a besoin de réparation ! » Quand il vit les enfants tout ouïe et que les deux adultes ricanaient dans leur verre, Bunny pris une grande inspiration et s'exécuta : « Ecoutez les gamins, et écoutez bien. J'ai déjà joué au conteur une fois avec ces deux-là, alors n'y comptez pas une troisième fois ! Donc, voilà comment tout a commencé… »


	11. Discours et Désarroi

**Je suis de retour! désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été assez flemmarde dans ma traduction... d'où le délai.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. Tout particulièrement Mikipeach: j'ai suivi ton conseil. J'ai espacé!**

**Une jeune fille anglaise m'a laissé un commentaire qui m'a beaucoup touché: elle m'a dit que je l'aidais dans son apprentissage du français. Moi qui voulais être professeur des écoles, ça me fait chaud au coeur! Dommage, elle n'a pas laissé son nom et comme elle n'a pas de compte fanfiction, je n'ai pas pu lui répondre directement...**

**Bon, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais non moins intense... Je vous préviens, âmes sensibles, sortez les mouchoirs. Mes personnages ne sont pas roses bonbons. Ils ont chacun leurs problèmes, leur vie. Et leurs espoirs et futurs!**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Reviews SVP; je fais les yeux du Chat Potté. Miaw!**

**Et n'oubliez pas le sondage: quel OS voulez-vous lire en premier? Il est accessible depuis mon profil (en haut, au-dessus du pays d'origine et de mon ID)**

* * *

**Discours et désarroi**

« … à la fois pire journée et plus fantastique aventure que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. J'ai hâte déjà d'être à ce week-end.

Les parents de Jamie sont géniaux. Je le savais depuis un moment mais là ils m'ont bluffée. Avoir réussi à faire venir Bunny chez eux vendredi pour repeindre leur chambre, trop fort ! J'aurais bien imaginé Rachel réussir ce tour de force, mais Ian a été encore plus adroit sur ce coup-là !

Il faut dire que Bunny lui devait bien ça. Sa table et son service à thé, et à glace, ont été emportés par la rivière… Impossible de les retrouver. Enfin, en un seul morceau. Je ne sais pas comment Bunny va arriver à leur trouver une nouvelle table, mais il va falloir qu'elle soit prête pour Vendredi matin. La tête de Ian quand Bunny lui a annoncé qu'il ne retrouvait pas ses affaires. Dommage que Rachel ait eu sa carte mémoire pleine…

Demain matin je me dépêcherai de partir à l'école pour éviter de croiser maman et papa, et surtout Dylan. Comme ça je pourrai discuter plus longtemps avec Chelsea avant la classe. Elle m'a promis de me retrouver à 8h sous le préau. 30 minutes à papoter avec elle, cela devrait m'aérer la tête. Les garçons viendront surement nous rejoindre… J'espère qu'ils ne remarqueront rien. Ils me connaissent depuis plus longtemps que Chelsea. Surtout Monty et Jamie.

Ah, Jamie ! Bon, OK… je t'en ai déjà parlé cinq fois depuis le début de cet article, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher… Ah, mon cher journal, il est parfait ! Enfin, à mes yeux, hein. Il a des défauts et doit s'améliorer sur plein de trucs… N'empêche qu'il a le cœur le plus doux et gentil qu'il soit… De plus, il est tellement beau ! Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de son visage, en particulier de ses yeux. Je suis comme hypnotisée.

Et il sait toujours comment me remonter le moral, me faire sourire et rire, et aussi raconter des histoires extraordinaires. Ce qui n'était qu'une simple 'attraction' est en train de me rendre un peu folle... Je ne vais quand même pas être amoureuse à 9 ans ½ ! Enfin… c'est un peu tard pour ce genre de questionnement. J'en ai malheureusement tous les symptômes. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas gaffer et que notre amitié soit gâchée. Je ne le supporterai pas. C'est un ami en or.

C'est quand même grâce à lui que nous avons pu rencontrer les Gardiens ! Et que je peux sortir un peu plus de ma coquille. Parce que tu vois, j'ai un but maintenant dans la vie. Je sais ce que je veux faire plus tard. Pas au niveau professionnel mais plutôt ce que je veux être : une adulte avec une âme d'enfant. Je veux continuer à croire et je veux apporter de la joie aux enfants comme aux adultes.

Chelsea a remarqué que je pouvais avoir la langue bien pendue quand je le voulais… Je pense peut-être me lancer dans une carrière de journaliste. Pourquoi me diras-tu ? Et quel rapport avec ce que je viens de dire ? Et bien pour pouvoir raconter des histoires vraies. Montrer au monde que malgré les tragédies et les catastrophes, il y a toujours des choses belles, généreuses et merveilleuses qui se passent aussi. Que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue malgré les difficultés. Et j'en sais quelque chose…

Bon, je m'arrête là. Je dois dormir. Je vais être complètement crevée demain matin. Deux nuits avec peu d'heures de sommeil, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère…

A bientôt cher journal.

Pippa (Lundi de Pâques, 9 avril 2012 22h17)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le journal refermé, Pippa attrapa sur sa table de nuit le cadenas qui lui permettait de garder ce précieux livre en sécurité, loin des yeux mal intentionnés de son frère, et le rangea dans la boîte du Monopoly (le jeu étant depuis longtemps perdu, mais ça les parents l'ignoraient).

Inutile également que sa mère tombe dessus lorsqu'elle se décidait à venir 'faire le ménage' dans sa chambre. Cela devait arriver environ quatre fois par mois, lorsqu'elle revenait d'une de ses réunions pour les œuvres de charité envers les chats errants. Ils n'avaient pas de chats à la maison : son mari et son fils y étaient allergiques. Mme Carren avait donc décidé peu de temps après son mariage, une vingtaine d'années auparavant, d'aider les chats abandonnés et errants du comté. Elle aidait quatre jours par mois au refuge situé à 35 miles de Burgess. A chacun de ses retours, elle inspectait sa fille et les affaires de celle-ci comme elle l'aurait fait avec un chat nouvellement arrivé au refuge.

Pippa avait l'habitude. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait. Cette absence d'intérêt de la part de ses parents lui était également bénéfique : elle était très autonome pour son âge et avait une maturité qu'elle savait assez bien exploiter. Néanmoins, elle restait une fillette. Recevoir de l'amour et de l'intérêt de ses parents était quelque chose qu'elle désirait secrètement… tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais ses choses. Elle s'était construit petit à petit une carapace pour la protéger de leur désintérêt.

Si elle était née en premier, cela aurait été probablement différent. Après tout, Georges et Courtney Carren n'avait voulu qu'un enfant. Leur fils était leur fierté et leur unique amour. La deuxième grossesse de Courtney avait été une terrible épreuve… pour le bébé qui grandissait en elle.

Pippa n'avait pas été désirée. On avait même cherché à ce que son existence soit forfaite. Elle avait appris lors de son sixième anniversaire, alors que ses camarades de classe venaient de rentrer chez eux, que cette fête avait été donnée uniquement pour sauver les apparences. Que si elle avait bien voulu lâcher prise au lieu de s'acharner à rester accrochée dans le ventre de sa mère et malgré les nombreuses incitations de celle-ci, elle ne serait même pas de ce monde. Pippa s'était dit ce jour-là, et tous les suivants, qu'elle était une battante et qu'il devait donc y avoir une raison pour qu'elle soit là, vivante.

Jusqu'à hier, elle n'avait pas de réponse. Maintenant, elle voyait plus clair. Elle avait de l'espoir. Et un but. Jamie lui en avait donné un. Oh, bien sûr, il l'ignorait parfaitement. Il était tellement innocent et pur. Et elle, si bonne comédienne et introvertie.

Son idée de créer une « Déclaration solennelle de soutien aux Gardiens » avait remporté un franc succès. Il était si enthousiaste à l'idée de la rédiger. Il s'était donné jusqu'à Dimanche pour qu'elle soit prête. Et après leur après-midi « chiffons, cartons, trions » (expression made in Ian Bennett), chacun d'entre eux feraient le vœu solennel « de toujours croire aux Gardiens et en la magie de ce monde, de les aider si besoin, et d'apporter joie, espoir, rêve, souvenirs et émerveillement à toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontreraient ».

Bunny avait été particulièrement ému de cette proposition. Il leur avait annoncé qu'il irait voir North dès qu'il les aurait laissés à Burgess. Histoire de voir si North n'avait pas des idées de tournures de phrases… et si MIM était d'accord.

Pippa avait adoré le voyage par les tunnels de Bunny. Elle semblait être la seule avec Jamie et Ian, d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que les autres se sont tous retrouvés entassés les uns sur les autres à leur arrivée dans le salon des Bennett. Abby avait manifesté son mécontentement assez bruyamment et Bunny avait filé sans demander son reste. Les humains n'avaient eu le temps que d'entendre un « A Vendredi ! » avant de voir pousser un œillet en plein milieu du tapis, à la place du trou béant qui se trouvait là quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ian avait été de nouveau fâché, pour cinq secondes. C'était un tapis venant de ses ancêtres Assiniboines. Les Bennett n'avaient gardé que peu de traits de leurs ancêtres amérindiens, mais plusieurs subsistaient néanmoins : leur amour de la nature et des animaux, leur curiosité pour le monde qui les entoure, leur attachement à tout ce qui était du domaine du patrimoine familial et, mais ça c'était uniquement Pippa qui le pensait pour l'instant, une connexion avec le monde des esprits, ou dimension magique… peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne.

Le retour chez elle avait été rude. La famille Bennett était TRES différente de la sienne.

Sa mère qui venait de rentrer de son week-end 'en amoureux' était outrée que sa fille se soit imposée chez les Bennett. Bien que Rachel lui ait dit le matin que c'était une 'soirée pyjama' puis un 'repas entre copains', Courtney Carren ne considérait pas cela comme une excuse valable. Le fait que Rachel ait prêté des vêtements à Pippa n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Pippa s'était vu privée de télévision et de dessert pendant une semaine. Et les habits devaient être lavés (par Pippa) et rendus à Mme Bennett avant Vendredi.

Pippa n'avait pas protesté. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Son père l'avait regardé sombrement pendant toute la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère. Un mot de travers et elle était sûre que la punition aurait été rallongée. Elle avait hoché la tête et s'était rendue dans la buanderie. Elle avait mis en marche une machine et s'était dirigée, dans son peignoir noir (qui avait appartenu à son frère en son temps), vers la salle de bain. Elle avait encore de l'herbe dans les cheveux, souvenir de sa glissade dans le tunnel.

Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle avait sorti son journal intime et avait commencé à écrire ce qui lui était arrivé. Un moment, son frère avait passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas sortir encore une fois en pleine nuit. Il ne voulait plus avoir à gérer les 'problèmes' qu'elle causait. Et il avait besoin de dormir… Pippa lui claqua la porte au nez et lui dit d'aller faire ami-ami avec la Marmotte. Ils devraient bien s'entendre.

Fatiguée, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, Pippa s'endormi. Elle ne vit pas les filaments dorés qui entraient par les interstices de sa fenêtre. Elle ne sut qu'une chose : que c'était le plus beau rêve qu'elle ait jamais eu. Sandy, derrière la fenêtre, avait un sourire apaisé. Il connaissait les rêves de chaque enfant, et ceux de Pippa prenaient souvent une tournure triste. Oh, pas forcément des cauchemars, mais juste une sorte de désarroi qui ternissait l'éclat de son sable doré. Ce soir, la fillette rêvait de manière plus libre, plus éclatante. Il avait hâte de voir comment cela évoluerait… principalement la partie où le Jamie du rêve offrait en rougissant une fleur à la Pippa du rêve.


	12. La reprise est difficile

**A tous mes lecteurs, je vous prie très humblement de me pardonner pour l'affreuse attente! J'ai eu quelques mois chargés et en plus j'ai eu une "angoisse de la page blanche". Toutes mes idées étaient là dans mon carnet de notes et impossible de mettre en forme le récit. J'avais de plus la narration pour, par exemple, les chapitres 17 ou 20 qui me venait mais pas pour celui-ci! Rhaaaa! Impossible aussi de finir la traduction en anglais de "Un peu de discipline Mesdemoiselles!", mes lecteurs anglophones ne doivent pas être contents eux non plus...**

**J'avoue aussi que je me suis mise à tenir un blog et que j'ai commencé à lire ceux de copines... Et quand on blogue, on a du mal à décrocher. Pour ceux qui veulent aller voir l'une des causes de votre pénible attente, l'adresse de mon blog est sur mon profil.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. Je ne vous ferai plus attendre aussi longtemps avant d'autres chapitres. Promis!**

* * *

**La reprise est difficile…**

Jamie n'avait jamais été aussi joyeux de toute sa vie. Lui et ses amis avaient parlé, lors de la récréation matinale, avec leurs camarades de classe de la chasse aux œufs ratée et des dégradations découvertes dans le centre-ville le lendemain. Et surtout de la cause de ces deux phénomènes.

Tout seul à débuter le récit de leurs aventures, personne ne l'avait cru. Mais quand Chelsea Brown, celle que tous les élèves de moins de dix ans considéraient comme la terreur de la cour de récré, s'est avancé et a annoncé que tout ce que Jamie Bennet venait de dire était la pure vérité, d'un coup tous les écoliers ont regardé Jamie avec respect. Chacun a essayé de poser plus de questions, mais la reprise des cours coupa les explications précises de Monty et Caleb.

Jamie fut sur un petit nuage jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. La seule zone d'ombre pour lui fut le message que Pippa lui passa en début de cours. Ses parents l'avaient sommée de rendre les vêtements que la mère de Jamie lui avait prêtés. Elle demandait donc si sa mère les voulait avant jeudi pour les emmener à l'hôpital. Il avait bien répondu à la pause de midi qu'on lui avait donné ces vêtements, mais il semblait que les Carren aient fermement décidé à rendre le cadeau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Pippa avait du mal à parler de ses parents. Jamie la connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de marcher ! Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient (les jumeaux par exemple), Jamie était observateur. Il était aussi loyal en amitié, et si Pippa ne voulait pas en parler il le respectait. Il posait tout de même de temps en temps des questions « innocentes » pour voir si son amie n'était pas maltraitée chez elle. Il n'avait jamais remarqué le moindre bleu sur ses bras ou ses jambes, et Pippa était plutôt en bonne santé. Fine comme une planche et longue comme un bouleau, mais en parfaite santé physique, elle était la meilleure en course de fond de toute l'école.

Néanmoins, il avait souvent senti chez elle comme une sorte de malaise, enfoui très profondément. Les paroles de sa mère la veille au matin lui étaient revenu en mémoire. Il avait été tellement pris par les Gardiens qu'il n'avait pas su voir combien la proposition de garder une brosse à dent personnelle chez eux avait touché sa meilleure amie.

Maintenant qu'il était assis à son bureau, ses exercices de mathématiques terminés, il repensa à ses deux jours de folie. Les images de Pitch attaquant les Gardiens se mélangeaient à celles de la découverte du Terrier, celle de son salon et de la réunion surprise qui s'y était tenue à la demande expresse de sa mère, et aussi à celles de Jack faisant neiger dans sa chambre.

Jack Frost. Où était-il ? Qui était-il réellement? La montagne de questions qui dansaient dans sa tête ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

Pourtant, il faudrait bien que ses pensées s'apaisent s'il voulait pouvoir dormir un peu. La veille au soir, lui et ses parents avaient discuté plus tard que prévu et le ménage réalisé chez Bunny aidant, Jamie s'était une fois de plus écroulé de sommeil. Mais sur son lit, hein, pas par terre.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à émerger le matin et à arriver à l'heure en classe. Enfin, il n'était pas le seul. Les autres Croyants, c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler leur groupe, étaient tous dans des stades variés de fatigue mêlée d'excitation.

Dans un soupir, Jamie commença à rédiger la fameuse Déclaration. Penché sur sa feuille, il n'avait pas entendu son père approcher et eu une petite frayeur lorsqu'Ian lui souffla sur la nuque. Il était l'heure de dîner, et les lasagnes made in Ian Bennett n'attendraient pas ! (Son père était doué pour cuisiner les pâtes sous toutes les formes…)

Les deux jours suivants, le rythme scolaire pris le pas sur les discussions entre amis.

Pippa lui tendit un sac rempli de vieux journaux, le jeudi matin. Elle avait ostensiblement porté ce sac en sortant de chez elle. Sa mère penserait que les vêtements avaient été rendus et Rachel Bennett ne se fâcherait pas qu'on lui retourne son cadeau. Jamie se dit que c'était bien compliqué avec les adultes mais pris tout de même l'offrande de son amie. Les journaux furent utilisés le soir même dans la cheminée des Bennett, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Abby qui ronfla devant toute la soirée.

Malgré la charge de devoirs innombrables que ses professeurs semblaient s'évertuer à lui donner, Jamie trouva toujours un peu de temps pour informer ses amis de l'avancement de la Déclaration. Il avait toutes les idées sur une feuille, mais il n'arrivait pas à rédiger quelque chose de solennel. Son père avait bien proposé son aide, mais Jamie voulait le faire tout seul.

Ce qu'il ignorait en ce jeudi soir, sa main gauche agrippée dans ses cheveux, sa tête baissée et le crayon mâchonné à la bouche, c'est qu'une très grande surprise l'attendrait le lendemain après la classe. Un être bienveillant, ému par l'enthousiasme du groupe de mortels, avait su que le jeune Bennett aurait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce et avait préparé pour lui la meilleure des aides.


	13. Des projets chez les Bennett

**Pour me faire pardonner, un deuxième chapitre.**

* * *

**Des projets chez les Bennett.**

Son travail d'infirmière était très important aux yeux de Rachel. Et la fatigue qui accompagnait très souvent la fin de ses gardes ne l'empêchait pas d'effectuer toutes ses tâches ménagères quotidiennes, une fois de retour chez elle. Toutefois, après le week-end mémorable que sa famille avait vécu, Rachel se sentait bien plus légère que d'ordinaire.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé ce mardi-là son tour de garde à midi (pour finir à 22h), son humeur était tellement joviale que ses collègues lui avaient posé inévitablement des questions. Auxquelles Rachel avait répondu avec un grand sourire et un « Juste un week-end magique ! » Elle avait alors enfilé sa blouse et attrapé à la volée son classeur. Sa collègue Olivia l'avait entendu siffler dans les couloirs le reste de l'après-midi. Jamais encore Rachel Bennett n'avait autant raconté d'histoires et de contes à ses petits patients, et Olivia avait su que quelque chose de très spécial s'était produit dans la vie de son amie. Elle ignorait juste combien ce quelque chose allait avoir dans un futur proche un impact dans sa propre vie.

Le matin, Mme Bennett avait déposé Jamie à son école avant de se rendre dans une boutique de vêtements. Ian et elle avaient discuté la veille au soir au sujet des Gardiens, surtout de Bunnymund et de Jack Frost. Ils avaient convenu que le Lapin de Pâques et Jack avaient gagné leur place de membres honoraires de la famille, et qu'en tant que tels, il était nécessaire qu'ils aient un cadeau de bienvenue.

En femme pratique, Rachel avait opté pour des vêtements neufs et « tendance » pour Jack (il était un adolescent selon ce que Bunny avait expliqué) et Ian, en doux rêveur, avait choisi d'aménager la cabane de leur jardin en repaire secret, repaire où les Gardiens pourraient à loisir venir rencontrer le groupe d'enfants. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore rencontré le plus jeune des Gardiens, les Bennett l'appréciaient déjà et étaient impatients de pouvoir le remercier d'avoir sauvé leur fils.

Puisque Bunny allait s'occuper de la peinture des chambres, Ian allait avoir plus de temps de libre pendant ses jours de repos. Il allait en profiter pour aménager comme il se devait le cabanon avec des coussins, un tapis de sol et des couvertures, plus quelques autres objets tandis que Rachel allait confectionner deux de ses « paniers garnis » dont elle avait le secret.

Leurs enfants n'étaient pas dans la confidence. La surprise serait ainsi entière ! Il fallait juste que le jeune homme se décide à revenir à Burgess. Comme le Lapin australien allait certainement raconter sa ballade avec les humains à ses amis Gardiens, il ne faudrait surement pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'un flocon ou une trace de givre n'apparaisse autour de la maison des Bennett. Rachel et Ian étaient sur le qui-vive.

* * *

Rachel déposa son sac au porte-manteau de l'entrée et se précipita sur son mari, assis sur le canapé et occupé à nettoyer de vieux cadres photo vides.

« J'ai rencontré le Marchand de Sable ! » lui hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles.

« Ouille ! Mes oreilles ! » gémit son mari. Puis il se ressaisit : « Tu as quoi ? »

Rachel répondit, surexcitée : « J'ai vu le Marchand de Sable, à mon travail ! Je faisais ma tournée des chambres de 20h, comme d'habitude, quand j'ai vu le sable des rêves que les enfants avaient décrit rentrer dans la chambre de Kirstie ! C'était tellement beau Ian ! Et alors que je jetais un œil par la fenêtre, j'ai vu apparaître le Marchand de Sable ! Il était sur un nuage doré, volant juste devant l'étage de pédiatrie ! Il m'a salué de la main et a m'a demandé en mimant si je pouvais lui ouvrir la fenêtre ! Il est trop chou ! »

« J'espère que tu as ralenti ta vitesse de parole pour lui dire bonjour parce que sinon il n'a dû rien comprendre de ce que tu lui as dit… » Ian se massait les tempes, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Sa femme venait certainement de lui vriller les tympans avec ces cris suraigus.

« Hinhinhin… très drôle. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, je vais aller finir de préparer les cadeaux pour Jack Frost et Bunnymund. Je n'aurai pas le temps demain et jeudi. » Rachel quitta son siège (les genoux de Ian) et se dirigea d'un pas leste vers l'escalier.

« Eh ! Oh ! Attends ! Je veux connaitre la suite moi ! » Ian avait rattrapé son épouse et lui avait passé un bras autour de la taille.

« Vraiment ? Bon, je te raconte ma discussion avec Sandy… uniquement si tu m'aides à faire les paquets cadeaux. » Sourcils relevés, sourire aux coins des lèvres, et… but ! Ian avait encore couru droit dans le filet tendu par sa chère et tendre.

« Après dix-huit ans de mariage, je me fais encore avoir… Ton talent est éternel ma chérie. » Il lui déposa un baiser sur le nez.

« Et notre nouvelle situation vis-à-vis du monde magique va l'aiguiser encore un peu plus… Je me sens rajeunir d'un coup. Olivia m'a regardé drôlement tout l'après-midi. Elle m'a même demandé si je n'avais pas pris un médicament par erreur, tellement j'étais euphorique. Ses paroles, pas les miennes. Elle m'a même demandé si ce n'était pas dû à un changement hormonal du type _Tu es enceinte, c'est ça, hein, tu es enceinte ! _J'ai eu un mal fou à lui assurer du contraire ! »

Ian s'était arrêté net de monter les marches. « Si tu l'étais, tu me le dirais quand-même ? »

« Chéri, à chaque grossesse tu as TOUJOURS été le premier au courant, pourquoi cela changerait ? » Rachel se tenait deux marches plus haut, la tête penchée vers la droite et les yeux interrogateurs.

« Oui, c'est vrai… c'est juste que un bébé… ça ne me déplairait pas. » Admit-il dans un murmure, les yeux baissés.

« Uh ? Tu veux un autre enfant ? C'est… Je ne savais pas. » Elle était surprise.

« C'est juste une idée comme ça ! Je… Bon et si on allait emballer ces cadeaux ? » Et il reprit l'ascension vers le premier étage, gêné.

Rachel laissa échapper un soupir et annonça : « C'est d'accord. Je veux bien un autre enfant. »

Ian venait d'arriver sur la palier. Il pivota vivement sur lui-même et bredouilla : « Vraiment ? »

« On peut toujours essayer. On verra b… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase car son époux l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait plaqué un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres. « Yipee ! »

« Ian, chut ! Les enfants dorment ! »

« Oups ! Pardon. Peut-être devrions-nous en parler dans la chambre plutôt que devant la porte de Sophie ? » murmura-t-il pour s'excuser d'avoir crié.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Rachel et Ian discutèrent un long moment de plusieurs choses : de comment s'était passé la journée de Jamie à l'école, de la possibilité d'un troisième enfant dans leur famille, et aussi de la visite de Sandy à Rachel. Tout en parlant, Rachel pliait soigneusement les vêtements achetés le matin même pour les tendre à Ian qui s'empressait de coller le papier cadeau. Il y avait aussi deux, trois autres objets à emballer. Une fois tous les paquets réalisés, ils les répartirent dans cinq sacs. Un pour chaque Gardien. Normalement, deux devaient être distribués à leurs destinataires le vendredi et un autre pourrait facilement être récupéré (il suffisait que Rachel touche le sable des rêves pour que Sandy reçoive le message). Restaient celui pour Jack Frost et celui pour la Fée des Dents. Au besoin, Bunny pourrait les faire parvenir.

Fatiguée mais heureuse de sa journée, Rachel prit une douche apaisante et s'écroula sur son lit. Les yeux mi-clos, elle observa Ian qui entassait dans un carton les cadres qu'il avait nettoyé un peu plus tôt dans le salon.

« Pourquoi as-tu ressorti ces cadres ? »

« Pour les accrocher dans la cabane. Avec des photos des enfants. Et plus tard, avec celles des Gardiens également. Enfin, s'ils sont d'accord. »

« Mmm… ok. Tu l'as nettoyé cet après-midi ? »

« Oui, poncée et vernis. Demain je lui donnerai une deuxième couche. William Leveaux passera le matin pour me déposer les buches récupérées sur les arbres tombés hier. Ça va me prendre au moins une bonne heure pour tout ranger. Et je dois aussi amener Sophie à son rendez-vous chez le médecin.»

« Repose-toi un peu aussi. Tu n'as pas eu de congés depuis un bon moment, profite ! »

« Oui ma douce, je vais en profiter. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais commencer dès maintenant ! » Et à la grande stupéfaction de Rachel, il la souleva du lit et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Après tout, se dit Rachel, s'ils mettaient le bébé en route dès maintenant, celui-ci naîtrait en plein hiver. Elle avait toujours aimé le prénom Jack, et il irait parfaitement pour un fils. Pour une fille, elle n'avait pas d'avis arrêté. Ils avaient au moins neuf mois pour chercher. Pour l'instant, la tâche la plus pressante était de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son mari.


End file.
